Majorly in Love
by Pendragon22
Summary: A long time ago, Liara never thought she'd fall in love with a friend. But later in life she grew closer and closer to him and now, she might be falling for him...and he might be falling for her too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New fanfic here with a different pairing than I usually do. I got this idea of a Liara/Kaidan pairing. It didn't plan on turning it into a story but it wouldn't leave my head! So here's the first chapter.**

**Majorly in Love**

Chapter 1

Survival. That was the one word going through Liara T'Soni's mind. Cerberus was attacking the archives on Mars. She had no clue what they were after but they seemed intent on getting to the Prothean archives and killing her. _What is the Illusive Man up to know?_ Liara thought. Why would they start a war when the Reapers were attacking Earth right now. _Earth. I hope Shepard is okay_ Liara thought. Sprinting away from Cerberus soldiers, Liara found a ventilation shaft that she could fit through. Without hesitation she climbed up some boxes, pulled off the gate and squeezed herself inside. Two Cerberus soldiers who noticed Liara making her escape followed as well. To Liara's luck they were slower crawling through the shaft due to their bulky armor. They fired a few shots. The shots ricocheted off the metal of the ventilation shaft. Liara banged her head above her. _Goddess_ she murmured. She covered her head and continued forward. She had no clue where this shaft was taking her but finally after crawling for what felt like an eternity, another gate was present. Liara slid her legs out from underneath and kicked with force. After three kicks, the gate fell. Liara sprang out and put some distance between her and the Cerberus soldiers. She turned on a dime and faced them. The Cerberus agents were making their way down from the shaft. Liara cast out a Singularity. Gravity disappeared under the Cerberus agents and they floated vulnerably around the field. Liara drew her pistol and purposely shot them in the arm. They fell down on their backs, stunned and injured. She walked over to them and stared and they tried to convince her to show mercy. Liara didn't. She aimed and fired two rounds from her pistol into each of their heads. She holstered her pistol on her hip.

"Easy there Lieutenant. She's with us" A familiar female voice said.

Liara turned and smiled, face to face with her good friend Commander Shepard.

"Shepard. Thank the Goddess you're alive!" Liara beamed.

Shepard smiled back "Liara".

"I was worried when the reports came in. They hit Earth hard?" Liara asked.

Another familiar figure spoke.

"Yeah. It was tough to leave like that" Kaidan said.

Liara flashed him a small sympathetic smile "Kaidan. I'm sorry. But why'd you come here?"

Shepard explained that Hackett had sent them here after escaping Earth because Liara had found a way to stop the Reapers. With a smile Liara comfirmed she had. Once Shepard had destroyed the Alpha Relay that bought everybody a little time but Liara knew she still had to do something. Hackett contacted her and asked Liara if she could use her resources as a Shadow Broker to find a way to stop the Reapers. Her searches lead her to the archives on Mars where she discovered plans for a Prothean device that was never completed. Shepard asked why Cerberus was here. Liara admitted she didn't know but guessed they were after the same thing they were after: A way to stop the Reapers.

"So it's a race to the archives" James said.

The room shook. Everybody turned their attention to a door above them. Cerberus was about to break through. Liara and Kaidan went form cover.

"We've got company" Shepard whispered.

"Bring it on" James challenged.

"Not this time James" Shepard said.

James was drawn back a bit. He didn't understand. Shepard ordered him to return to the shuttle just in case Cerberus beat them to the archives. He wanted to complain but figured it was best to follow orders. He took the elevator back down to the exit. Shepard dove for cover just as a team of Cerberus troops broke through the door.

"There's the asari bitch!" one called out.

Liara winced at his words. She felt anger rise up in her. She didn't like being insulted. She whipped out another Singularity to pull them out of cover. Kaidan used his biotics and caused a detonation which backfired and killed the others. Liara was impressed. She hadn't fought alongside Kaidan in quite some time. It felt good to have him here. She missed him. With the fight over, Shepard investigated for a way out. They needed to get up to the door Cerberus had come out of. Kaidan helped. Liara stayed on guard but occasionally glanced over at Kaidan. She knew the Commander and Kaidan were close at one point. She wondered if they still were. She also wondered if Kaidan knew about Garrus. Since becoming the Shadow Broker, Liara knew a lot certain gossip that traveled. Apparently Shepard and Garrus grew close as well. If Kaidan thought him and Shepard were still together, he was in for a shock. Liara felt guilty. She knew Shepard had cheated and she didn't have the courage to tell Kaidan. She wanted to so badly but figured this was a bad time to walk right up to Kaidan and say "Shepard cheated on you by the way" That would be so embarrassing. All she could do was hope Kaidan would find out in his own way, confront Shepard and hopefully break it off with her. Liara could make her move then.

She didn't know when she had developed feelings for the Major. She heard back when Shepard had first found her that Kaidan said Liara wasn't his type. Kaidan also loved the Commander for a long time. When Shepard admitted her feelings to Kaidan, it must've been a dream come true. But then Shepard died and Kaidan was broken up. He clung to her memory and prayed for her to come back. Liara tracked Shepard's body down and gave her to Cerberus so they could bring her back. They did and Liara was overly happy when she saw Shepard on Illium. Liara then came across info about the fight Shepard and Kaidan had on Horizon. Kaidan refused to join her and Shepard was heartbroken. That's why she must've of fallen for Garrus. She must have took the fight as a breakup. And Kaidan still thougth they were together. Liara must've gotten feelings then. Feeling sorry for Kaidan and his relationship. She wanted him to be happy with somebody. She wanted him so badly sometimes. Liara just didn't know how to admit her feelings.

Shepard informed Liara that she'd found a way up. Liara found herself to be starting and Kaidan at Kaidan still. He gave her a look and she quickly snapped out of it. He smiled and followed after Shepard. Liara kept her distance just for a moment to hide her blush. Once up to the door, the three of them made their way over to the archives. They needed to get to the tram station to ride over since the archives were separate. While making their way across construction on the roof, Shepard noticed a tram headed over to the archives. That must be Cerberus. They climbed up to an open airlock. Liara was suspicious. The airlock shouldn't be open. Kaidan said it didn't look like somebody had forced it open. Cautiously they entered through the airlock. They came across bodies of scientists who had suffocated when the airlock had opened. Cerberus had done this no doubt. Liara felt sick. This was brutal, even for Cerberus. There was no light in the room. Only Shepard's flashlight guided everybody. Liara bumped into Kaidan a few times. Sometimes it was an accident, sometimes on purpose. The windows in front of them opened to reveal more Cerberus troops discussing. Shepard killed her light. Liara and Kaidan found cover. They intently listened to them bicker to one another if they should enter the room Shepard was in. They complained it was dark and probably nothing was there anyway. They began to leave but Shepard shot the window and killed them before they had time to retreat. With the coast clear they vaulted over the broken window and into the next room. They had to pressurize it before removing their helmets. Kaidan then noticed there was a recording of what happened. Liara played it. Two Alliance soldiers were contacting security, claiming they were seeing some odd activity. Then Dr. Eva Coré walked in, another scientist who arrived a week ago. She drew a gun and shot both soldiers on the head. Liara was stunned. Eva had overridden some controls. On another screen it showed the room they'd just come being vented and the scientists crawling on the ground as their life was literally sucked out of them. Liara felt guilty again.

"I should have realized it when she arrived. I was just so focused on finding a way to stop the Reapers" Liara admitted.

"Stopping the Reapers is the only thing we should be focused on. It wasn't your fault" Shepard said.

"But what if we're wrong. What if there's no way to stop them. What is these are our last days and we spend them scurrying around trying to solve a problem we can't fix" Liara worried.

"Come on Liara" Shepard said.

"I know I shouldn't think that way" Liara faced Shepard "I don't you how you do it. You've always stayed focused even in the worst situations".

Shepard glanced over at Kaidan "When there's so much at stake I think about what I'd lose if I failed".

"That's a terrible burden" Liara warned.

"Well stop them Liara, together" Shepard encouraged. She put a hand on her shoulder.

Liara shook off her comfort "Thanks. I want to believe you".

Liara unlocked the door that would take them to the security station so they could get a tram over to the archives. It looked like the Commander might still have feelings for Kaidan. That bothered Liara. She realized her feelings for Kaidan must be big if she's feeling jealous. Jealous! She even had the urge a few moments ago to tell Kaidan that Shepard had cheated on him! Goddess! She may want him bad but that gave her no right to break the two of them up. Shaking off her thoughts, Liara followed behind Kaidan. At least she could stare at his behind without him knowing.

Shepard hit the door control. An automated turret started firing at them. They all dove for the nearby cover. Shepard informed them to skirt around it and stay out of its sights. Kaidan moved up first. Shepard followed his movements. Liara followed Shepards. Finally they reached the security room. They cleared out the Cerberus forces and shut down the turret. Cerberus had made it to the archives and wouldn't be sending a tram over anytime soon. Liara tried to override the controls but the archives were on a separate network, completely locking them out. Kaidan then came up with an idea. If they could a find a Cerberus transmitter, helmet to helmet they could pretend to be on their side and say the Alliance forces had been taken care of. They could send over a tram and get a free ride over to the archives. Shepard praised him for the good idea and told him to take a look. Liara had the smallest of a smile on her face. Shepard looked over to her.

"What?" she asked.

Liara shrugged "The Major has become very…capable"

"That he has" Shepard said.

"Shepard! I found something" Kaidan called from the other room.

Shepard made her way over to his position. Liara continued to watch until Shepard disappeared behind the wall. Liara continued to attempt at overriding the tram controls in case Kaidan's idea didn't work. She was still impressed he thought of that. That made Liara admired his intelligence even more. She heard a bit a yelling coming from the other room. She could barely hear Shepard, but caught one sentence.

"…You and me and Cerberus Kaidan, it's all in the past".

Was Shepard breaking up with him now? A little hope had just dawned on Liara. Maybe she could end up with him after all. Liara left the security room and met up with Kaidan and Shepard. Kaidan's plan had worked. A tram was on its way over. Some Cerberus troops had come along as well, but they were no match for Shepard. They wiped them out and took the tram. The archives were just in arms reach. Finally they could get the data. But nothing is ever that simple. A small explosive charge on the tram track exploded and killed Shepard's tram. Another tram started coming for them with more Cerberus soldiers. They pulled up next to Shepard damaged tram. They were able to kill them and board the other tram. Shepard took the controls and reversed the tram over to the archives. The place was swarming with Cerberus. They really wanted to stop Shepard and her team from the data. It proved Liara's point of how valuable the data is.

Once the enemy forces had been eradicated, they entered the archives. Shepard put Kaidan on watch guard while Shepard and Liara gathered the data. A hologram of the Illusive Man appeared. Shepard confronted him about why he wanted this data. He was hatching a scheme to control the Reapers and with this data, he'll be one step closer. Shepard thought he was crazy like always. Controlling the Reapers would get them nothing. Destroying them is how they find peace. She told Liara get the data.

"Don't interfere with my plans Shepard. I won't warn you again" The Illusive man warned.

"Dually noted" Shepard shot back.

"Shepard!" Liara called out.

"What?" Shepard said.

"The data it's not here! It's being erased!" Liara said while desperately tried to stop the upload.

"Damn it! How's he doing it?' Shepard demanded.

"It's local. Somebody's uploading the information" Liara confirmed.

Kaidan overheard Shepard and Liara talking. He started searching for the local upload. Somebody was here with them. He found a small control room not far from him. He peaked around the corner and found the culprit. Dr. Eva Coré was uploading the information.

"Hey! Step away from the console. Now!" Kaidan warned.

He got right behind the Dr; ready to pull her away with force if she wouldn't listen. Instead she round-house kicked Kaidan and knocked him down. She then fried the console with her omni-tool and took off with the data.

"She's got the data!"Kaidan called to Shepard.

Immediately Shepard sprinted after her. Kaidan and Liara trailed behind her. They chased her out on to the roof of the archives. To try and slow them down, Dr. Eva sent out flames from her onmi-tool. Shepard dodged and kept moving. Kaidan and Liara kept following. Shepard had almost caught up to the Dr. when a Cerberus shuttle picked her up.

"She's getting away!" Shepard yelled.

She watched as the Dr. jumped into the shuttle and started to leave.

"Damn it! James?! Normandy?! Anybody?!" Shepard hailed over her comm.

An Alliance shuttle flew into view. It was James. He drove the shuttle right into the Cerberus shuttle. He knocked the Cerberus shuttle out of the sky and damaged the Alliance one. They both came in for a crash landing. Shepard and her team dodged and covered themselves from debris. Liara wasn't so lucky. She slightly injured herself. Kaidan was fine though and gave her a hand. She smiled and gratefully accepted. Shepard hailed James over. He landed the shuttle next to Shepard with a loud thud. Not graceful but good enough. James exited and casually informed Shepard that Normandy was en route. Kaidan helped Liara up by throwing one of her arms around his neck. He placed his arm firmly around her waist. Liara shuddered at his touch. He slowly helped walk her over to Shepard. Behind them they heard a loud thud. Somebody was kicking down the shuttle door. Kaidan and Liara spun to see the door kicked out and Dr. Eva emerge. She wasn't human though. She was a synthetic. Kaidan grabbed his pistol and pushed Liara away by placing a hand on top of her chest. She fell to the gorund and watched as the synthetic picked Kaidan up by his face and hold him up above her head. He struggled to get free.

"Kaidan!" Shepard called out.

Liara backed away and got to her feet. She backed up so Shepard could get a clear view.

"Let him go" Shepard warned.

"Orders?" Dr. Eva said into an earpiece.

"Dispose of him" The Illusive Man said on the other line.

Dr. Eva turned around and whacked Kaidan's head into the side of the shuttle twice. He slumped to the ground unconscious. Then the Dr. started running towards Shepard. She drew her pistol and fired at the rogue synthetic until it shorted out and collapsed on the ground. Shepard ran over to Kaidan and told James to grab the synthetic for the data. Liara limped her way towards the Normandy as the shuttle bay opened up underneath. Off it the distance of Mars, Liara could see Reapers land. Shepard had Kaidan in a fireman carry. They boarded the Normandy and quickly left the system before the Reapers could detect them. Shepard hurried Kaidan to the med-bay with Liar and James in tow.

In the med-bay, Shepard gently laid Kaidan down on a bed. She leaned over him, staring at his bruised and battered face. James threw the Cerberus machine down on another table.

"Kaidan needs medical attention" Liara told Shepard.

No answer.

Liara got in Shepard's face "We have to leave the Sol system"

"I know" Shepard said curtly.

"The citadel is our best chance. We can find help there" Liara said.

"Get us to the Citadel, Joker" Shepard ordered over the comm. "Hold on Kaidan"

EDI contacted Shepard and told her she was receiving a transmission from Admiral Hackett. Shepard told EDI to get her patched through. EDI forwarded it to the comm. room. Liara was left alone on the med-bay. James had left down to the CIC. Liara examine the Cerberus machine and pulled what little data it had left. She decided to head down to the war room and give this info to Shepard. Before she left, Liara approached Kaidan. She looked at him and frowned sympathetically . She gently touched a hand to his cheek.

"Don't die Kaidan. Please. Fight for me" Liara whispered.

Holding back her tears, Liara left the med-bay and headed downstairs to find Shepard.

**So what do you think? Long first chapter but I plan to have the other chapters a tad shorter. Review if you like. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I made sure to look this chapter over so hopefully there are fewer mistakes. I also toned it down with Liara obsessing over Kaidan. I found her a bit too crazy in the last chapter. Blame my imagination. Thanks to anyone who followed/reviewed :)**

**Majorly in Love**

Chapter 2

The Normandy had reached the Citadel. Shepard had informed the docking official that they needed a medical team to meet them ASAP. According to Liara, Kaidan's vital signs were dropping. He needed attention immediately. Liara helped Shepard carry Kaidan down to the airlock. James followed them swiftly. They lowered Kaidan down onto the stretcher that the doctors provided. They hoisted it up and swept Kaidan off to the hospital.

"Where are you taking him?" Shepard demanded to know.

"Huerta Memorial. Best care on the Citadel" one of the doctors replied.

Shepard stopped in her tracks and watched them carry Kaidan away.

"We're not going with?" James asked aloud.

"We need to see the Council" Liara reminded.

Liara watched as Shepard turned her gaze out to the observation window to watch the ships pass by. She knew Shepard was worrying about Kaidan. Liara was as well.

"Looks like they might be coming to see you" James said.

Shepard turned her attention towards Captain Bailey who told her he had been promoted to Commander. He didn't look too thrilled about it though. They followed Bailey as he explained that the council was expecting them but they're dealing with their own problems with the war and such. He gave Shepard the coordinates to Udina's office. He also said she could head up to the medical center to check up on Kaidan's progress.

"Thanks. I might do that" Shepard said.

"You go on ahead. I'll head up to Udina's office" Liara said.

One of Bailey's men showed her the way up. She took the elevator up to the human embassies. Liara thought a bit about Kaidan. She wanted to go visit him in the hospital but she didn't want Shepard to see her. Liara knew Shepard still had feelings for Kaidan and she didn't want to break them up just so she could be with him. Liara knew there was somebody out there for her, they just hadn't met yet.

At Udina's office, Liara was greeted by his asari assistant. She smiled and introduced herself.

"Ah yes Dr. T'Soni. The council is expecting you too. Is Shepard coming?" the assistant asked.

"She's just at the hospital checking up on a friend that was hurt in battle. She'll be coming soon" Liara explained.

The assistant nodded and lead Liara up to the Citadel tower. She walked up to the Council who were arguing with Udina. Liara stood patiently and listened to their bickering. Shepard never liked politicians. She hated them even more when they wouldn't corporate with her. Especially now with the war going on.

"But Earth was the first council world hit. By our reports it faces the brunt of the attack" Udina said.

"By _your_ reports" the salarian council shot back.

Liara shook her head. She already knew this meeting wasn't going to be good.

"The reports are accurate. Earth was attacked by the Reapers. And it's just the beginning" Shepard said behind Liara.

She came up and stood beside Liara, giving her a look which meant to get the data ready about the Prothean device. It was their only plan to get the council lend aide for the war.

The meeting ended with the council refusing to lend aide at the moment. They settled on having a summit to discuss a course of action. After that they would consider helping once again. Udina told Shepard to meet with him at his office. Liara told Shepard she'd head back to the Normandy and dig up what she could on this Prothean device. Shepard nodded and made her way back down to Udina's office. Liara on the other hand planned to return to the Normandy right after she checked up on Kaidan.

At Huerta Liara asked at the reception if she could visit Kaidan. He just left surgery and was still unconscious but they allowed her to see him quickly. The doctors still had loads of tests to run to stabilize his condition. Liara thanked them and headed down the hall to the inpatient wing. Through the window of his room Liara could see Kaidan laying on the bed, topless and unconscious. His face was bruised bad and somewhat swelled but he looked way better than he had on the Normandy. She approached the door and cautiously entered his room. The constant beeping of the machines monitoring his heart rate and breathing annoyed her. She took and deep breath and found some words to say.

"Kaidan I…I don't know if you can hear me but I just hope you find it in you to listen" Liara started "Please fight Kaidan. We can't lose you. I have something I want to tell you some day but I need you alive to be able too. Come back to the world Kaidan."

Liara finished with tears springing into her eyes. It took all her self control not to let them roll down her cheeks. Instead she wiped them away gently with her hand. She stood next to Kaidan and stared down at him. She watched his steady breathing. She watched his body twitch every now and then. Probably from a dream or maybe a nightmare he was trapped in. She prayed that he'd find a way out. Before Liara left she kissed her fingers and touched his cheek. A small smile appeared on her face. She left his room silently after and returned to the Normandy.

Liara had no idea how long she'd spent setting up all her equipment inside the old XO office. The Alliance had remodeled the room a bit. They took down a wall which freed up some room for Liara and all her equipment. She was lucky she and Feron were able to save so much of it. She'd be a very silent Shadow Broker with her data feeds to check on her agents. She decided to take a break and check on Shepard. After leaving the Citadel, Shepard went straight to her cabin and hadn't come out since. Liara wanted to make sure everything was okay with the Commander. She headed to the elevator and keyed deck one: Captain's Cabin.

Upstairs Liara gently knocked on the door. It took a moment but Shepard opened and appeared in front of her friend. She looked tired and stressed.

"Liara. Can I help you?" Shepard asked through a yawn.

"I've been forwarded the turian councilor information on the Prothean device but he's not budging until their Primarch is safe" Liara explained.

Shepard sighed. "I know".

"Are you alright?" Liara asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Shepard faced her. "I didn't get what you'd call a good night's rest" she said while wringing her fingers together.

"There's more to it than that. What's really bothering you?" Liara asked.

Shepard bit her lower lip and looked towards the ground. Liara had a feeling about what Shepard was thinking.

"You're thinking about him aren't you" Liara hesitantly asked.

"Do you know which one though?" Shepard asked.

"Garrus" Liara said simply "But you're also worried about Kaidan, right?"

Shepard nodded "I'm worried about Kaidan but your right. It's Garrus. I don't have feelings for Kaidan anymore. It's Garrus I'm truly worried about".

"If it makes you feel better my sources say he's alive. I can't give you a specific location, but he's alive" Liara said.

Shepard smiled a bit "Thanks Liara. That means a lot. Maybe when we head to Menae we can find out more"

"We can only hope. He's fighting to find you too" Liara comforted.

Shepard nodded. That's when the elevator opened and Specialist Traynor appeared. Liara left them to discuss the retrofits on the Normandy. Liara returned to her office to finish setting up and continue researching the Prothean device. She also planned to dig around a bit more to see if she could find Garrus' location. The sooner Shepard was reunited with him, the better she would feel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Majorly in Love**

Chapter 3

Liara was in her office, finishing organizing some of her agents. The mission on Palaven had been a success. Garrus was alive and had joined up again. Shepard had been particularly happy having him around again. Liara was happy for her. She needed him now more than ever. Right now, the Normandy was en route to the Citadel to pick up some supplies and Shepard had business to do. Liara was anxious to see if Kaidan was alright. She knew there was only one person on this whole ship who would know about Kaidan's status.

"EDI? Where's Shepard at the moment?" Liara inquired to the AI.

"Shepard is in her cabin. Would you like to speak to her?" EDI replied.

"Yes please" Liara said.

"I'll let her know" EDI said.

"Thanks".

Liara hurried to the elevator and hit the floor that contained Shepard's cabin. Upon arrival, Shepard already had the door open.

"Liara. EDI told me you were coming. Is this important?" Shepard asked.

"Not really. I just had a question" Liara said.

"Go ahead" Shepard said.

"I was…uh…wondering if you knew anything about Kaidan's status. I have to admit I was worried when he was injured on Mars. I just wanted to know if he was okay" Liara asked timidly.

Shepard smiled "He's conscious, but pretty beat up. He won't be getting out of the hospital anytime soon but the doctor's are allowing visitors. I'm going to see him the second we dock at the Citadel".

A wave of relief flowed over Liara "Oh that's wonderful Shepard. You must be very relieved. I know I am…a little".

"It is a relief. We've both seen too many people die already" Shepard noted.

Liara nodded, thinking back to Palaven and how the turians were no match compared to the Reapers even with their powerful military fleets.

"C'mon. Let's head down to the airlock. We're boarding soon" Shepard said.

Liara followed behind her. She was so glad that Kaidan was going to recover. After Shepard visited him, she was going to check up on him herself.

The presidium was gorgeous as always. Liara had found a table at one of the cafés on the Citadel that overlooked the view. She was busy answering calls and organizing mercenary groups who were willing to give resources or join the war effort. She still hadn't found the time to visit Kaidan. Shepard had already stopped by and told her to just relax for a bit but Liara couldn't. She figured everything counted is this war and when she wasn't helping out, she felt guilty. Images of Reapers flashed into her mind. Playing Shadow Broker helped immensely. The images and thoughts would go away. Still she didn't want to burn herself out. Shepard had seen Kaidan so Liara figured this was a good time to take a half hour break and check in on him. Maybe she could even inquire a bit into Shepard and Kaidan's relationship to see if they were still together…or if the truth about Garrus had finally found its target. It was off to Huerta Memorial to find the answer.

The hospital was less crowded than Liara thought it would be. A few doctors rushed injured turians to rooms or cared for Alliance soldiers but there wasn't that feel of panic in the air. Liara headed down the hallway that lead to Kaidan's room. She saw a woman leaving the room. Probably a doctor who was just checking in on his condition.

"Can I still visit?" Liara asked the woman.

"Of course. I just finished running another test. He's looking better. Are you friend?" the doctor asked.

"Yes I am. I wanted to check in on Kaidan before my shore leave is up" Liara explained.

"Well he's all yours. Take all the time you need" the doctor said with smiled.

Liara thanked her and approached the door slowly. Once she was close enough it automatically opened for her. Kaidan was present, lying down in the bed. He appeared to be looking out the window. He did after all have a great view from his room. Liara took a quiet breath and entered.

"Kaidan" Liara said.

Kaidan turned his head and looked at the asari. He looked somewhat surprised.

"Liara. I wasn't expecting you".

"Oh I can go if you like. You'll probably need the rest anyway" Liara said feeling herself blush.

"No, no. Stay. I could use someone to talk to" Kaidan said.

Liara nodded and entered the room. She pulled up a chair and sat down next to his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Liara asked.

"I'm doing okay, all things considered. I have to keep my biotics offline for a bit and I don't have the strength to get up but yeah, I'm okay" Kaidan explained.

"I'm glad" Liara said. "Watching what happened to you on Mars it…I just…I didn't want to see you die, you know".

"I get that. Thanks" Kaidan said.

"Did Shepard come by and see you?" Liara asked.

"Yeah she did" Kaidan said, sounding upset.

"Did something go wrong?" Liara asked.

"I guess. Since being in this hospital I've been able to catch up on all the gossip with the doctors. Apparently Shepard and Garrus were an…item back when she worked with Cerberus. I'm guessing they still are an item" Kaidan explained.

"I'm sorry Kaidan. I know Shepard means a lot to you"

"_Meant_ a lot to me" Kaidan corrected.

"Wait. You didn't…do what I think you did" Liara started to realize.

"You thought right. I…Shepard decided to break it off. I understand though. It was mostly my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at her on Horizon or compared her to a husk on Mars" Kaidan confessed.

"You did what?" Liara said, astonished.

"I compared her to a husk on Mars" Kaidan repeated. "It all had to do with Cerberus turning their soldiers into Reaper slaves. I really wasn't thinking".

Liara nodded, thinking back to Mars. When Kaidan had found that transmitter and Shepard had gone to take a look, Liara swore she heard a bit of yelling. That must've been Shepard upset at Kaidan for comparing the husk to her.

"But I'm good. She doesn't care about me the she used to and I get that. Maybe if I hadn't done the things I did we could've still had a chance" Kaidan said softly.

"Hmm. Well I'm sorry it didn't work out Kaidan. Maybe you'll find somebody after this war ends" Liara suggested.

"_If_ we win this war" Kaidan shot back.

Liara placed her hand on Kaidan's wrist. He didn't brush her off.

"Don't speak like that Kaidan. You and I both know Shepard can pull this off. We're going to win. Trust me" Liara said.

Kaidan sighed "I do trust you but I don't know if I can believe you yet, no offense".

"I know it's difficult to believe but I bet you will soon. Just wait and see" Liara said.

"I don't doubt that I'll believe one day, but for now I'll just hold onto my luck" Kaidan said.

Liara smiled and removed her hand from Kaidan's wrist. She was glowing inside. Seeing Kaidan alive and recovering meant a lot to her. She couldn't wait until the day when he joined the crew again.

"Well I better get going. Shepard must be finished her business on the Citadel by now" Liara said.

"I understand. Thanks for coming by Liara I appreciate it. Oh and thanks for your sympathy and understanding too. It means a lot" Kaidan admitted.

Liara felt herself blush a bit "It's not a problem Kaidan. Maybe we can stay connected while I'm gone. You can message people right?"

"Of course. That'll actually give me something to do" Kaidan joked.

Liara smiled brightly "Get well soon Kaidan. Keep me updated.

"Will do. Thanks for coming by Liara. Take care" Kaidan said.

Liara left the room, waving good-bye. She walked down the hallway, to the elevator, onto the Normandy and all the way back to her office with that same huge smile on her face. Maybe now she finally had a chance to be with him. Only the future will tell.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who has reviewed/followed my story. I have some ideas for future chapters thanks to the reviews! Hope you all have a fantastic Halloween as well!**

**Majorly in Love**

Chapter 4

It was late. The Normandy was heading to a planet Wrex gave coordinates to. Apparently there had been sightings of Rachni. Shepard had informed Liara to rest up while she could because she was coming along on this mission. Liara wanted to get some sleep, but the idea of the Rachni coming back when they agreed to disappear forever isn't something you can get out of your mind quickly. Liara started messaging her agents, finding out if they had seen any Rachni in their travels. She searched the extranet for any info on Rachni appearing since the war started. Nothing turned up. She realized that nobody really knew or had even seen a Rachni before so it seemed likely there would be no news on them. Still Liara wasn't about to give up yet. She continued organizing and ordering her agents to contact her immediately if they saw anything unsusal. It might give them a heads up as to what to expect on the mission.

A couple hours later, Liara gave a slight yawn. She decided she might as well close up shop and close her eyes for a few moments. She hadn't gotten any reports back from her agents. Looks like they were flying blind on this mission. Just when Liara was about to lay down, her omni-tool pinged her. She got curious. Her agents never sent messages to her via her omni-tool. It was either to Glyph or her terminal. She accessed her omni-tool to find out who had sent the message. To her surprise, it wasn't any of her agents. It was Kaidan. Liara got cozy on her couch first before replying to Kaidan's text message.

_23:00 Kaidan: Hey Liara. How are you?_

_23:01 Liara: I'm good Kaidan, thank you. Are you feeling better?_

_23:01 K: Yeah I can walk again and I won't have to lie down and do nothing in bed all day._

_23:02 L: That's wonderful! Have you been released too? Are you coming back to the Normandy?_

_23:03 K: No. The doc still has tests to run and doesn't want me rushing off into battle when I had just endured a concussion._

_23:04 L: Oh that's too bad. I hope you do come back. It would be such a joy to be together on the Normandy again._

_23:04 K: It would. Just like old times when we were fighting Geth and chasing Saren. Now, it'll be Reapers._

_23:05 L: Of course. I like to think back on those days. It's only been three years but it feels like a lifetime. We've defiantly changed._

_23:07 K: We have. These are terrible days lately. We're both lucky to be alive._

_23:08 L: You're luckier. You could've died on Mars. But you pulled through and now you even have to opportunity to become a Spectre. It must be an honor._

_23:09 K: You're right. I am lucky. It's hard to imagine that._

_23:10 L: Speaking of which have you accepted the Spectre offer yet?_

_23:11 K: No not yet. I wanted to get Shepard's opinion but I don't think she has the time to come by and she never replies to her e-mails._

_23:12 L: Then take my opinion. I think it would be an excellent opportunity to become a Spectre during times like these. You should accept. I'm sure Shepard will approve of your decision._

_23:15: K: You really think I should accept?_

_23:16 L: Absolutely. I think you'd be perfect for the job. The galaxy needs people like you Kaidan. You can do it. Believe me._

_23:17 K: Alright. You've inspired me but I'm still gonna debate with my inner self. But thanks, regardless._

_23:18 L: You're welcome. I know you'll do the right thing._

_23:20 K: So what's happening with you? What are you up to?_

_23:01 L: Well besides messaging you, the Normandy is heading to the Rachni relay. Apparently there have been reports of Rachni on planet. We've been sent to investigate._

_23:03 K: Didn't the Queen promise us to disappear forever? Why would she start a war now?_

_23:04 L: We don't know if she did start a war. Maybe she's under Reaper control, or maybe she trying to defend herself from the Reapers…_

_23:05 K: Or she's starting a war._

_23:06 L: Yes, that is a possibility I guess._

_23:08 K: How long until you get there?_

_23:09 L: Probably another 2 hours. I'm supposed to be getting some rest but then you messaged me and well…you get the picture._

_23:10 K: You should've told me. I don't want to keep you up Liara. Go get some sleep. We can talk later._

_23:11 L: No please! It's alright. I want to talk. I want to make sure your okay!_

_23:16 L: Kaidan? Please answer me._

_23:18 K: Sorry Liara but I have to go now. Promise me you'll get some sleep. Everybody needs it, even if it's only for an hour._

_23:19 L: Alright. You're right. I'll get some rest. Message me later?_

_23:21 K: You know it. Good luck Liara. Stay safe, I'll see you soon._

_23:22 L: You as well. Goddess go with you Kaidan._

_Message Terminated._

Liara sighed as the message ended. Kaidan was right. She did need some sleep. She wouldn't be able to focus in battle if she was sleep-deprived. But then again she couldn't get Kaidan off her mind now. Up until he messaged her, Liara had finally put Kaidan into the back of her mind. She knew she had more important things to worry about than Kaidan's health. Shepard could watch over that. But once she received his message, he became her number one priority again, even if there was nothing she could do to make him heal faster. That had to take time. Luckily it was finally paying off. With nothing better to do, Liara moved to her bed and laid down. She closed her eyes, but didn't fall asleep. She checked the time every now and then to make sure she gave herself enough time to prepare for the mission. She just relaxed and thought about the war. All the death. All the sacrifices. All the burning worlds she'd seen. An hour later, she was up and getting ready to go.

The mission was over. Besides the fact they indeed found Rachni - modified Rachni to be exact – talked to the Rachni Queen again, and almost got swarmed by Rachni troops, the mission was over and was a success. One of Shepard's former crew, Grunt made it out of the cave with a few "scratches". He'd get fixed up and back out there in no time. Liara admired the krogans ability to keep going, no matter what. It really helped in this war. Once Liara had put away all her gear, she returned to her office. She informed all her agents that she'd encountered the Rachni on a planet. She gave out as much information as she could. She told her agents to be wary, but to understand that most of the Rachni were now on their side. With that settled, Liara decided to attempt messaging Kaidan again. She curled up on her couch and started a message.

_27:34 Liara: Kaidan, I'm back from the Rachni mission. Got time to talk?_

_27:35 Kaidan: You bet. Tell me, did you find any Rachni? What was the Queen up to?_

_27:36 L: The Queen had been captured by the Reapers. Her children were being modified into more Reaper troops. The Queen couldn't stop them because she was held prisoner. Shepard set her free because she agreed to help us fight._

_27:37 K: Damn. Sounds like it was fun...in a sense. I hope Shepard made the right choice._

_27:38 L: Most defiantly. Shepard knows the Rachni won't turn against her. They promised. Oh and did you know the Rachni are also helping in the construction of the Crucible?_

_27:40 K: No. I had no idea. That's crazy. But I guess they would know a thing or two about waging a galactic war...if you know what I mean._

_27:41 L: I know exactly what you mean Kaidan. Anyway enough about me, how are you doing?_

_27:42 K: I'm doing great actually. Still haven't made up my mind with the Spectre position though._

_27:43 L: Well it is a huge responsibility. It's smart to think about it before accepting._

_27:45 K: Yeah it is. But I will make a decision soon. Udina keeps coming to see me about the offer every morning. He's starting to get on my nerves._

_27:46 L: He does that a lot. It makes me understand why Shepard hates politicians. I think we've all followed in her footsteps._

_27:47 K: You can say that again._

_27:49 K: So uh…I was gonna ask when's the next time to Normandy is coming to the Citadel. I sent Shepard a message about my recovery but like I said before, she never replies._

_27:50 L: We should be coming soon actually. We've got one more mission I believe before Shepard needs to resupply. Why?_

_27:51 K: Well I was wondering if you could come and see me in the hospital again before you leave again. I've got something I want to tell you…in person._

_27:52 L: Oh absolutely! I'll come by after Shepard visits you._

_27:53 K: Thanks Liara. I should let you get back to your work. Stay safe_

_27:54 L: I will. It's good to know you're going to be okay._

_Message Terminated_

Liara ended the message. She was now curious as to what Kaidan wanted to tell her. Still she'd have to be patient until the Normandy returned to the Citadel. Until the time came, she occupied herself with more Shadow Broker work. As time went on she got more and more eager to figure out what Kaidan wanted to tell her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Majorly in Love**

Chapter 5

The Normandy was returning to the Citadel in just under a few hours. Liara was getting herself ready. She had promised to meet Kaidan in the hospital during her next visit. She had been drving herself crazy since Kaidan had mentioned that. She was eager to find out what he wanted to tell her. Was he going to admit he had feelings for her too? Had he accepted the Spectre position? Was he returning to the Normandy? Did he punch Udina in the face? All these questions and no answers. Liara literally couldn't wait until the Normandy docked so she could visit. Of course she still had to wait for Shepard. She had overheard Shepard talking Specialist Traynor about Kaidan wanting to see her again. Liara would need to wait down on the presidium again and play patience until the right time. That is if she could control her patience.

Maybe she'd think about the mission they would be going on after. After this visit to the Citadel, it would be time to cure the genophage. Never in her lifetime did Liara believe she'd see it cured. Many thought this mission would be nearly impossible but Shepard did have a habit of making the impossible…possible. Liara had high hopes that this mission would be no different than the others. They would succeed; the krogan would help the turians and also lend support to the Alliance for when the time came to help Earth. That probably sounded hard to believe but Shepard had her way of making people believe.

From her window, Liara watched the Normandy slowly dock at Bay D24. She checked herself over one last time before heading out to the airlock to board the Citadel. She took the elevator down to the CIC and headed around the galaxy map to the airlock. It looked like everybody was getting off for shore leave again. James was present as well as EDI and Joker. Shepard was with Garrus. Liara noticed Shepard had her hand intertwined with Garrus' and that she was leaning against him. She found it cute. The two of them made a perfect couple. Secretly, Liara wished them happiness while it lasted. The airlock opened and everybody filed out. Liara stayed a bit behind the group, but Shepard noticed and waited until Liara caught up.

"Hey. You okay?" Shepard asked.

"What? Oh yes I'm fine just…distracted" Liara admitted.

"Thinking about the war?" Shepard asked.

"That and the mission we'll be going on after this. I'm nervous about it" Liara said.

"Hey to be honest I am too but…we have to do this. We'll make it Liara" Shepard assured

Liara smiled gently "I believe you Shepard, don't worry. Thanks for reassuring me"

"No problem. C'mon, you're wasting your shore leave time" Shepard slightly teased.

"Well than I better get going. I'll see you later Shepard" Liara said.

Liara found herself at the presidium again. She was talking with her father – Matriarch Aethyta - which she figured out through her Shadow Broker information. She'd become quite good at it over the past months. Really the only reason Liara was here was to kill time before heading up to see Kaidan. She didn't want to run into Shepard up in the hospital. She would have no idea how to explain to Shepard why she was up there. Her best bet was to patiently wait.

"So tell me, if you don't fancy the Commander, then who do you?" Liara's father asked.

"Nobody really. I don't have the time to become romantically involved with someone" Liara lied.

"Liar" Aethyta accused.

"How do you know I'm lying?" Liara questioned.

Aethyta waved her hands in front of her "Hello? I'm 1000 years old if you've forgotten. I know when people bluff and you sweetheart are defiantly bluffing" Aethyta explained.

Liara sighed. She might as well admit to her father. Maybe she could get a little advice. This whole "falling in love" thing was knew to her.

"Alright fine. Have you heard of Major Alenko?" Liara asked.

"Yeah I have. He's been all over the news lately. No idea what for, I don't pay attention to that crap" Aethyta said.

"Yes well, he's the one…the one I have feelings for" Liara confessed.

"You know him?" Aethyta asked.

"Yes I do. When I helped Shepard take down Saren all those years ago. Kaidan was there as well. We talked a few times. I told him so many stories about Benezia after she passed" Liara said.

"Does he know you like him?" Aethyta asked.

"No. He's been in the hospital for a couple of weeks now. He was seriously injured on Mars. I haven't been able to get him off my mind since" Liara admitted.

Aethyta huffed a laugh and smiled.

"You've fallen head over heels in love, my girl" Aethyta pointed out.

Liara blushed "I have. I like him a lot. I've kind of dreamed of us being together".

"You still can. There's no rule about getting involved with someone during a war. Sometimes it can help" Aethyta said.

"How so?" Liara asked.

"If you have somebody you care about you'll fight for them so that you can secure the future you dream of" Aethyta explained.

Liara took a moment to think about what her father had told her. She'd heard that saying before "Someone to fight for". Maybe now she could make it a reality.

"But how do I…admit my feelings to him? I'm not skilled in this love thing" Liara said.

"Get together with him one day" Aethyta started "Start talking about things that you both have interests in. He's a biotic right? Eventually you'll have to just say it. Pour your heart out to him. If he rejects you…well…hopefully you can understand why. If you need to ask him to clarify".

"And if he feels the same way about me?" Liara asked.

"Then you've got him. Relationships are complicated. It either clicks or it doesn't" Aethyta said.

"Okay. Thanks for the info dad" Liara said.

"Hey, that's what Matriarch's do right. Spread their knowledge to the younger races. I hope it helps hun" Aethyta said.

"I hope it does too. Listen I just remembered something I need to do. I'll come by and see you again before I leave" Liara said.

"No problem. See you later" Aethyta said with a wave.

It was time to visit Kaidan. Liara was going to take her chances and hope Shepard had already come and gone. She wondered why she was always so nervous to go and see Kaidan. Did she really like him that _much_? She really needed to stop obsessing over him. She was getting all excited about getting together with him, but didn't know if he felt the same way about her.

In the hospital, Liara noticed it was still quiet. A few more injured people were present and more doctors scurried around but if you came to this hospital, you wouldn't suspect a war was happening. To be honest the whole Citadel felt that way. Liara knew the simple path to Kaidan's room by heart. She found herself facing the sliding door that lead into his room. She approached the door just enough so that in opened automatically. Kaidan had his back to her. He defiantly looked better. The bruises had vanished and he was out of bed which meant he could walk. It looked like he would make a full recovery.

"Kaidan" Liara spoke.

Kaidan turned around from the window. He smiled at her.

"Liara, good to see you. I thought you weren't going to come" he said.

"What makes you say that?" Liara asked.

"It's been over half an hour since Shepard came. I was just about to message you in case you'd forgotten" Kaidan said.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I was talking to my father down on the presidium. We have a lot of catching up to do" Liara confessed.

"You know you're father?" Kaidan asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes. I found out through my Shadow Broker files. I hadn't intended to talk to her but Shepard convinced me to. I admit I'm glad she did" Liara explained.

"I'm happy for you Liara. Anyway can I tell you about why I asked you up here?" Kaidan asked.

"Oh of course. Go ahead" Liara said.

Kaidan explained to her that he'd taken Udina's offer on becoming a Spectre. He realized it was the choice with the war and such. Shepard had approved of his decision and hoped one day he would return to the Normandy. Kaidan said he'd have to ask Udina about that – two Spectres on one ship probably wasn't necessary.

"Kaidan that's wonderful news. I'm happy that you chose to take the offer. You'll be great" Liara congratulated.

"Thanks. Before you go I have one more thing to tell you. It's the real reason I asked you to come" Kaidan said.

"I'm listening" Liara said.

"I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you're encouragement and wishes. I've been extremely lucky these past weeks and those were terrible times. Surviving Mars was a miracle. Becoming a Spectre was a gift. And I have you to thank for the support. I'm glad to have a friend like you" Kaidan explained.

"Friend?" Liara asked.

"Yes, friend. It would be an insult not to call you a friend after all that you've done" Kaidan admitted.

"Thank you. It means a lot to hear you say that" Liara thanked.

'You're welcome. I should let you go. I'll see you around" Kaidan said.

"Take care Kaidan" Liara said.

With a smile Liara left Kaidan's room and returned to the presidium to finish talking with Aethyta. A friend. Kaidan considered her a friend. It felt good. Back on the presidium Liara strolled up to her father who was in her usual spot.

"You're looking happy" Aethyta said.

"I am" Liara confirmed.

Aethyta gave her a look "What, you'd get a boyfriend or something?"

Liara smiled "Not exactly. But I think I might be one step closer. Let me tell you".


	6. Chapter 6

**Majorly in Love**

Chapter 6

The Normandy always had a quiet atmosphere but right now it was…quieter than quiet. An awkward quiet if you must. The soft whispers of the crew all over the ship about the most recent mission could be heard on almost every level. The fact that Kaidan had pulled a gun on Shepard and almost killed her and that Kaidan had dodged a major bullet and listened to Shepard's reasoning and slowly began to trust her again and lived. The coup attempt on the Citadel was a failure on Cerberus' behalf. Shepard drove them off the Citadel and secured it. Kaidan had been foolish to trust Udina in the first place and was glad he had pulled the trigger on him. He figured he'd lost his chance to join the Normandy but Shepard still trusted him, knowing he could never shoot her. She allowed him on board. He was grateful, and swore to never doubt her again. Liara on other hand was over-joyed Kaidan was alright and she finally got her wish of him joining the crew again. It was great to have him back. Still, the Normandy was in that awkward silence state even though most issues had been put aside. It would pass…eventually.

Liara was present in her office, coordinating deployments and trying to dig deeper into Udina's activities. Why was he all of the sudden working for Cerberus? What offer did they give him? Even worse, why had Kaidan sided with him? All the questions and no answers. She needed to keep searching. But even Liara could tire herself out after hours of work. It crossed her mind that she hadn't spoken to Kaidan yet. She might as well take a break and say hello. With that settled, Liara left and walked down the hall to the Starboard Observation deck where Kaidan chose to stay. En route to the room, Liara passed Garrus, who was in front of the memorial wall. Liara didn't need to ask. She knew why he was there. Ashley. They lost Ash about 3 years ago back on Virmire. Liara never understood why Ash was so determined in battle but she admired that concept about her. Ash never cared much for aliens in the first place so it's not like she was well known around most the crew but it still hurt to think about her and her heroic sacrifice. If there had been another way to save Ashley along with Kaidan, the Commander would have taken it. Sadly her hand was forced and Shepard chose Kaidan. The last words Liara ever heard Ashley say were "I regret nothing". Did she really? What about the 212 on Eden Prime. She constantly blamed herself for their deaths. It was another question they'd never get the answer to. All they could do now was mourn her death and be thankful that Kaidan didn't have to join her today.

In the observation room, Liara saw Kaidan looking out the window at all the millions of stars. He leaned against the window somberly, like something was upsetting him. Maybe he was thinking of Ash and how he could have joined her today. Maybe he was thinking of Udina or Cerberus.

"Liara" Kaidan said "I was just thinking about you".

Or he could be thinking about her.

"Me? Why is that?" Liara asked curiously.

"I was thinking about how you'd deal with my death if I had died today. I thought you wouldn't take it well because obviously you've grown to care about me" Kaidan explained.

Liara blushed slightly "Have I? I haven't…uh…really noticed myself".

"It's fine. I appreciate it. It's normal to be somewhat blind with feelings" Kaidan said.

"Feelings? I never meant…I mean did I say…I didn't intend anything…" Liara stuttered.

Kaidan laughed softly. "Calm down Liara. It's alright. It was just another way of saying you care. Caring is a feeling".

Liara blushed again and knitted her fingers together. "Oh Goddess, I'm so sorry. I must've misunderstood".

"It's alright. I forgive you" Kaidan said.

"Thank you" Liara said softly.

A small silence followed. Neither knew what to say. It wasn't awkward but it defiantly needed to stop…soon. Liara broke it.

"Goddess I'm glad you're okay though. I've seen too many people die. I couldn't bear it if I'd lost you today" Liara confessed.

Without hesitation Kaidan hugged her. Liara didn't hold back. She gave in. She needed this. Knowing that Kaidan cared about her this way meant a lot. It meant he might be falling for her.

"I was hoping you'd say that" Kaidan said after a while.

They pulled away from the embrace. Liara smiled gently, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of him. She carefully wiped her eyes before speaking.

"Thank you for that. I needed the…comfort" Liara confessed.

"I did as well. Sorry if I just hugged you without warning" Kaidan said.

"It's no problem. Shepard has done that to me before. Comforting me when I didn't even ask" Liara said.

"You're easy to read" Kaidan said.

"Am I?" Liara asked.

"A little. It's how I could tell you cared about me" Kaidan said.

"Then I guess I am. I should work on that shouldn't I?" Liara asked.

"Probably" Kaidan agreed.

The two shared a laugh. Liara smiled. Kaidan returned it.

"I should let you get settled in" Liara said.

"Yeah I still need a few moments so I can…uh…you know, clear my head" Kaidan said.

"Of course I understand. You're welcome into my office anytime Kaidan" Liara said.

"Thanks. I'll see you around" Kaidan said.

Liara nodded slightly and left Kaidan to his thoughts. While returning to her office, Liara noticed Garrus was no longer present at the memorial wall. Liara took a moment to scan over the names. Her eyes rested on 'Ashley Williams'. She frowned slightly upon seeing the name again. Even if she didn't know her long, she missed her. Everybody did. Liara stroked the name with her hand and whispered a few words before continuing to her office. Inside she occupied herself with more work again. Nothing better to do. Kaidan needed space and Shepard had a load work to. People were scared now, knowing even their precious Citadel isn't safe from the war. But maybe that scare would get more people into the war effort. Liara had done what she could to rally mercenary groups and resources but those weren't sufficient enough. They needed more people. Not just random militia, but actual soldiers People who knew how to handle a gun and coordinate a team. Liara set her sights on finding those types of people. Kaidan still sat in her mind. If she was easy to read, could Kaidan tell she had fallen for him? If he did know, did he feel the same way? Shepard made it clear she was no longer interested but Kaidan wasn't the type of guy to give up quickly. But none of those things mattered to Liara. The only thing that did matter was the fact she was easy to read and that she had fallen in love with Kaidan. Hard.

**A/N: Ooooo! They're getting closer! I think Liara's dreams are coming true! I'll have the next chapter up by the end of the week. We're one step closer to finding out if Kaidan likes Liara as much as she does.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Majorly in Love**

Chapter 7

Liara was in the lounge, gazing out at the millions of stars. She was thinking but also listening to Garrus' conversation with Javik. They were discussing rebellions that had come before the Reapers. Liara was thinking about the Ardat-Yakshi Monastery. It was the mission she had just returned from. Even if they were Ardat-Yakshi, nobody deserved to be turned into something so horrible. The Banshee's screams still echoed in Liara's mind. She defiantly wouldn't be sleeping tonight. And Rila. Samara lost yet another daughter. Hopefully Falere would be capable of repairing what was left of the Monastery.

"Liara you're going to drive yourself thinking about Reapers. Come sit with us. It'll take your mind off what you saw" Garrus beckoned.

"Perhaps. But I'll never be able to get that…horrid scream out of my mind" Liara said.

"You still have much to see asari. That is only the beginning of what the Reapers can corrupt" Javik said sternly.

"Well I'm defiantly not prepared for whatever I'll see next" Liara admitted.

She found a spot on a couch across from Garrus. She declined the offer of a drink. She wasn't at all in the mood.

"You're not the only one who's shocked. I felt that way when I saw a Marauder for the first time. Seeing your own people turned against you is something you never forget" Garrus said.

"I know. Don't feel sorry for me. I'll get over it eventually. Kaidan already cheered me up a bit" Liara said.

Garrus nodded thoughtfully then paused for a moment before asking Liara another question.

"About the Major. What's going on with you two lately?" Garrus inquired.

Liara gave him an odd look. "What do you mean? We're just friends".

"Are you?" Garrus asked.

Liara arched an eyebrow. "Okay Garrus. What are you getting at here?"

Garrus leaned forward a bit. Even Javik seemed intent on listening in.

"Well the other day I was talking to Shepard and she said she noticed you two are getting…close but closer ever since Shepard left Kaidan. Do you like him?" Garrus asked.

"I…I don't know what you mean Garrus" Liara said.

"Sure you do. You're just afraid to admit, aren't you" he said.

Liara sighed. She really was easy to read. "Fine. Do you really want to know?"

"Every last detail" Garrus said.

"I admit. Ever since Mars I've developed a small…crush on Kaidan. Since then it's gotten bigger" Liara admitted with a blush.

"So it's no longer a small crush? You're full on in love with him?" Garrus asked.

"What? N...no. Of course not! What made you think that?" Liara asked with surprise.

"I do not understand" Javik finally spoke.

"You know the Major? The guy just down the hall from us? Well, Miss T'Soni here is in love with him" Garrus responded.

"It is pointless to be involved with someone during a war" Javik shot at Liara.

Liara glared at him "It's not pointless Javik. It can actually help during times like this".

"I do not see how" Javik said.

"You'll have someone to fight for so once the war is over, you can go back to them" Liara explained.

"What if they're killed?" Javik asked.

Liara looked to Garrus. He shrugged. "Then…you'll move on without them. But they're memory will always live on inside you because you loved them".

"It still makes no sense to me. Cross-species relationships would've never been allowed in my time" Javik said bitterly.

"Well get used to it. This cycle is _really_ different compared to yours" Garrus said.

Javik left after that, leaving Liara and Garrus alone in the lounge.

"So that's it then. You have a thing for the Major?" Garrus asked.

"Yes. Promise me you won't spread it around" Liara pleaded.

"No promises".

"Garrus!"

"Calm down. I'll try my best Liara. It's nothing to be ashamed about. You like somebody. Big deal. Nobody's going to question it" Garrus said.

"I just…I don't want Kaidan finding out. He doesn't even know I like him" Liara said.

"He will soon enough. Rumors travel fast on this ship. And the fact that Javik knows too…well you're probably out of luck" Garrus pointed out.

He was right. Liara realized this after he said that. But she had a few tricks in order to prevent this from slipping out. She didn't want Kaidan knowing just yet.

"I'll talk to Javik later; see if I can tell him not to say anything about that until later. As for you Garrus; I trust you'll try your best to not let this little secret escape your lips?" Liara asked.

"Like I said no promises. But I'll do my best" Garrus said.

"Thank you" Liara said softly.

They sat in silence for a few moments. It was neither awkward, nor uncomfortable silence. It was good silence. It gave Liara a moment to think about another subject.

"What do you think? About me and Kaidan. Could it work?" Liara asked.

"I don't see why not. Shepard fell for me because I was just a really good friend and she needed someone but we also have a lot of common interests. But you and Kaidan. That's something special in my opinion. I think you two have a lot in common. It could defiantly work" Garrus said.

"So…do you think I should…go for it?" Liara asked timidly.

"Absolutely. You've got my vote. I hope it works out" Garrus said.

Liara smiled "Alright. Thanks Garrus, I appreciate your support".

"No problem".

At that moment, Shepard walked into the lounge. She smiled at both Liara and Garrus.

"I was wondering where you two were. What's going on?" Shepard asked as she found a spot next to Garrus.

"We're talking about Cross-species relationships" Garrus said.

"Oh? Anybody in particular?" Shepard asked.

Garrus nodded towards Liara. Shepard glanced over and smiled then turned back to Garrus with a surprised look.

"Are you giving Liara relationship advice?" Shepard asked.

"In a sense. She just wanted to know if she should go for the Major" Garrus said.

Shepard shot a look at Liara which caused her to blush.

"I think you two would be perfect for each other" Shepard said.

"Really? I just…I don't want to you think I'm stealing Kaidan away from you Shepard" Liara said.

Shepard shook her head. She stood up and came next to Liara. She sat down and faced her, looking deep into her blue eyes.

"Liara, I'm not with Kaidan anymore so you're not stealing him from me. I want you to be happy. I want Kaidan to be happy. He's had his heart broken too many times. He needs someone and I think that someone is you" Shepard explained.

"So I have your vote?" Liara asked.

"Of course! I wish you and Kaidan much happiness if it works out which I'm sure it will" Shepard said.

Liara stood up. "Okay. Thanks you two. It means a lot to have support. Next time we dock at the Citadel, I'll track Kaidan down and ask him his feelings".

"Go get him" Shepard playfully encouraged.

Liara laughed and walked out of the lounge, back to her office. Upon arrival she noticed her terminal was flashing which meant she had a new message. She opened it and saw the new message was from Kaidan. She read aloud to herself.

_Liara,_

_I know times are really crazy right now and we haven't been able to see each other much even though we're on the same ship. I decided the next time we dock at the Citadel we should get together. Come meet me at Apollo's, that little restaurant on the Presidium. I have something to tell you too. Hope to see you there._

_Kaidan_

Liara finished reading the message with a silly grin on her face. She really did love him a lot, didn't she? She typed up a quick reply to Kaidan's message saying she'd love to meet up with him at the restaurant. With a click, she sent it off. Kaidan had something to tell her again. What could it be this time? Did he have a crush on her too? It was all so over-whelming for Liara. She hated waiting, but she'd have to. The Normandy would be at the Citadel in just under 24 hours.  
Only then could she finally pour her heart out to Kaidan. It was time for the truth to come out, no matter what.

**A/N: And the truth will come out…next chapter! This is the moment most of you have probably been waiting for. I'm excited to write it myself! I'll have it up ASAP. Stay tuned readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Majorly in Love**

Chapter 8

The day had finally come. The Normandy was arriving at the Citadel. Everybody was preparing for another lengthy shore leave before traveling to the Perseus Veil to meet with the quarians. Liara was in her office, getting ready to meet with Kaidan. Today she planned to let it all out. She had consent from Garrus and Shepard, even a little advice from her father. She hoped Kaidan felt the same way about her or would eventually feel the same way about her after her confession. But no matter what, Liara had to admit it. She had had a long time to build up the much needed courage in order to do this. _Now or never_ Liara thought as she made her way down to the airlock.

Nobody was present in the CIC. It was errily quiet. Liara had never seen it so empty. It was strange to not see Traynor at her usual spot, scanning Alliance channels or Joker sitting in his pilot seat. Today, everybody had left the ship to get their minds off the war for just a bit. They all knew helping the quarians with whatever problem they had would be a long process. Nothing had ever been simple when it came to gathering other races to help the war effort. Everybody always had just one simple request that turned into something much, much bigger. Though Shepard always found a way to sort it out, so in reality, it was nothing new. Liara left the ghost ship, not wanting to keep Kaidan waiting any longer. She'd already wasted enough time just examining it.

The Presidium. Liara found it to be a little bit of a shame that the people of the Citadel hadn't gotten around to cleaning it up since the coup attempt. They were all still focused on finding leads as to why Cerberus attacked. Still, the Presidium had a little bit of charm left to it, once you looked past the smoke and bullet-scarred walls. Apollo's was in view of Liara's sight. She searched through the sea of people until her eyes rested upon Kaidan, sitting patiently at a table. She quickly made her way over to him, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Kaidan. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long" Liara said.

"Not at all, Liara. I'm glad you came" Kaidan said.

Liara took a seat beside him. She clasped her hands together on the table in front of her. Kaidan looked at her with gentle eyes. She smiled at him.

"I figured I needed a break. I'll end up driving myself crazy with all that Shadow Broker work I have to do" Liara admitted.

"Yeah. You should take more breaks on the Normandy too. I don't know how you do it though. You work for hours sometimes" Kaidan said.

"Sometimes even days" Liara admitted.

Kaidan gave her a disappointed look. "Exactly. You work too hard Liara".

"That's why I came to see you. I need this. We all do. But I promise, I'll try not to work too hard after this" Liara said.

"Good" Kaidan agreed.

"So, in your message you said you had something to tell me. I have something to…uh…tell you as well" Liara said.

"Well why don't you go first" Kaidan suggested.

"Oh…uh…are you sure. You can go if you want…it doesn't matter to me" Liara stammered.

"Ladies first" Kaidan said.

Liara took a deep breath. _You can do this _she told herself. _You can do this_. She looked into Kaidan's eyes and found the words to admit the truth. It was time.

"It's actually a confession. Kaidan I…I like you. I've had these insane feelings for you since I saw you on Mars. I have no idea what came over me but after I witnessed you get injured, the feelings grew and grew and…I needed to tell you but I never got the courage. But then…Shepard and Garrus noticed I seemed to be getting close to you and they gave me consent to…be with you. I don't know if you feel the same way about me but there you have it. That's what I wanted to say" Liara admitted bravely.

Kaidan was silent. Liara suddenly felt extremely awkward. _Oh Goddess_ she thought. _Did I do something wrong?_ Kaidan shook his head quickly as if to wake himself from thinking. He looked at Liara with a smile.

"Can asari read minds?" he asked.

Liara turned her head slightly. She didn't understand.

"Liara…you just said almost everything I wanted to say to you. I have feelings for you too. Mine have been just as insane as yours. Shepard actually talked to me about that. She told me to go for it too. I just needed the right moment" Kaidan confessed.

Liara's mouth dropped just a bit. Did she hear that correctly? Did Kaidan have a crush on her? She couldn't believe it. Her dream was coming true.

"Kaidan I…I don't know what to say. This is all coming at with such a shock. I never imagined you'd like me" Liara said.

"What's not to like about you. You're smart, kind, beautiful and a good friend to me. I couldn't ask for anything more" Kaidan said.

Liara blushed brightly. She looked down at her hands, trying to find some words to say. Instead she reached over and took hold of Kaidan's hand. She held tight. So did he.

"Kaidan I've never heard anyone say those words to me before. It's means a lot. I almost feel…special" Liara said.

"You are" Kaidan pointed out.

Liara smiled. "So what happens next? Are we just lovers or something more than that?"

"Defiantly more than that, but we'll take it slow in the beginning. And after we win this war, we can be together and live our lives in peace" Kaidan said.

"I like the sound of that a lot" Liara said dreamily.

Kaidan stood up slowly, still holding Liara's hand. He brought her down closer to the lake on the Presidium. He then wrapped his arms around her waist gently and pulled her closer to him. Liara didn't hesitate. She went along with him. Ever so carefully, Kaidan swept Liara up into a gentle kiss. His lips were soft against hers, just as Liara had imagined. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. It lasted for a good 40 seconds. When they pulled apart, Liara gazed into Kaidan's eyes. She blushed again and smiled. Kaidan returned her smile and stroked her cheek.

"You're defiantly good at that" Liara said.

"Am I? Well I think you're pretty good too, for a rookie" Kaidan teased.

Liara swatted him playfully before pulling him down for another kiss. She went in a little harder this time, lips firmly pressed against his. When they separated, Kaidan needed a second to gather his breath.

"And that?" Liara asked.

"That…was amazing" Kaidan said with wide eyes.

"Come on. Let's go back to the Normandy. We can continue this in private" Liara beckoned.

"Sounds good to me" Kaidan agreed.

They walked back to the Normandy hand in hand. Liara was leaning into Kaidan slightly. Her head just brushed his shoulder. She still couldn't believe Kaidan liked her as she did. It was like a match made in heaven as they say. Or maybe it was just luck, or even both. But nothing matter to Liara right now. She finally had what she wanted all along. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

On the Normandy, Kaidan continued to hold Liara's hand. He had no problem if anybody else noticed. Liara didn't even care herself. Shepard was present at the galaxy map, probably getting ready to plot the course to the Veil. She took notice of Liara and Kaidan. Once in eye sight, Liara winked at Shepard and held up her entwined hand. Shepard smiled and turned back to the map. Liara and Kaidan entered the elevator behind her. They went up to deck three and strode over the Starboard room. There Liara sat down with Kaidan on one of the various couches. They still had their hands entwined.

"So Miss T'Soni. Shall we pick up where we left off?" Kaidan asked.

Liara answered with a kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes".


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just a little note to thank those who have reviewed my story. You guys are awesome! This chapter has no Liara in it just so you're aware. She'll be mentioned but she's not really featured. There's just some banter between Kaidan and Tali. Hope you enjoy!**

**Majorly in Love**

Chapter 9

The Normandy drifted silently around Tikkun, the blazing sun that shone down on Rannoch. The quarians had initiated a war with the geth a little over 2 weeks ago. Shepard needed their help against the Reapers but before that, she had to resolve the problem with the geth. That meant somehow getting the geth to cooperate with the quarians. It could also mean the quarians could get their homeworld back after 300 years of exile. It was an impossible thought but Shepard was capable of impossible. She'd figure a way to sort things out. With the help from Tali and Legion of course.

Kaidan was in the mess hall, chatting with some crew members. Liara had been busy and hadn't found the time to spend a few moments with him. He understood and told Liara to take a break later so they could talk. He missed her a lot when she worked for hours on end. Tali showed up in the mess a while later. Kaidan invited her to the table to chat. It'd been a while since the last time he'd talked to her.

"Tali. Come sit with me" Kaidan said.

"Sure" Tali replied happily.

She sat across from him at the table. She leaned back in the chair and folded her arms across her lap.

"So, how are you doing these days Tali?" Kaidan asked.

"Not good. The fact that there's a war going on outside this ship scares me. I didn't want this war. We could lose the entire fleet! I have to admit I don't see this ending well" Tali explained.

"On the contrary Tali. We have Shepard. She'll be able to sort this out while minimizing as many casualties as she can" Kaidan said.

"I know. But I'm just worried. The tech we're using is based on my father's research. If they die, I'll feel like I had something to do with it" Tali confessed.

"They won't die" Kaidan said sternly.

Tali nodded. She wanted to believe him; she just couldn't find it in herself.

"Let's stop talking about death and destruction. Tell me about you Kaidan. I haven't seen you in nearly 2 years" Tali remarked.

Kaidan leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable for the long conversation ahead. "Well let's see. After the Normandy was destroyed I was devastated. When I heard about Shepard's death I was upset and guilty. It took me a long time to get over that.

"I was finally able to pull myself together and move on in my life. I know a lot of you guys already had. I was promoted to Commander and posted to Horizon, this planet out in the Terminus Systems. It was nice there. Horizon was quiet and peaceful. The colonists were friendly. I was there to help them set up a defense grid with these new GARDIAN laser guns" Kaidan continued.

Tali listened intently. She occasionally nodded or shifted in her chair. She just wanted to listen. All her questions could be asked at the end. Kaidan then started talking about how the colonies comm. went offline and they needed to get that fixed. That's when the Collectors showed up. Kaidan tried his best to defend the colonists but he was stung by a seeker swarm and paralyzed. He told Tali he couldn't move anything but his eyes. It wasn't painful, but it sure wasn't comfortable. He had no idea how long he was in the stasis. He feared he would be captured by the Collectors but they never came for him. He saw the ship leave and then the stasis ended. He collapsed to the ground, still a little shaken. He then told Tali he headed to the GARDIAN control tower to see who had been able to activate the guns.

When he arrived he came face to face with a ghost. Commander Shepard was alive and standing right in front of him. He became overwhelmed with emotions. His first instinct was to hug her. She accepted. Then he started blaming her for working with Cerberus and not contacting him. He left in storm of fury which made Shepard think their relationship was over. Kaidan said he returned to the Citadel to give his report. He didn't see Shepard again until Earth.

"Wow" Tali said after a while. "That's…pretty crazy. I'm glad you weren't abducted by the Collectors".

"Same here. I've been actually pretty lucky these past years. Hard to believe with all the crazy shit that's been happening" Kaidan said.

Tali nodded again. It was all she could do. With her helmet she couldn't smile or frown in front of Kaidan because he couldn't tell. All she could do was nod. It annoyed her sometimes.

"So what happened with your relationship with Shepard?" Tali asked.

"Well we're still friends, I just didn't trust her because she worked for Cerberus" Kaidan started.

"She didn't have a choice" Tali remarked.

"I know. I realized that. I hate myself for not realizing sooner" Kaidan admitted.

Tali sighed and signaled a hand to tell him to keep talking.

"On Mars I started questioning her because Cerberus was attacking Mars. That was a bad call. I also inquired into our relationship which was bad too because before that I had compared her to a husk" Kaidan explained.

"You did _what_!" Tali exclaimed.

"I compared her to a husk" Kaidan repeated. "I have no idea…I really wasn't thinking".

Tali shook her head in disapointement. She waited for Kaidan to continue. He did.

"Just so you know Liara was on Mars as well. She came with us. After I had compared Shepard to the husk that was the last straw. I knew I had ruined any possible chance of us being together again. When I was injured and in the hospital I heard news about Shepard getting close to Garrus and how it might start a new trend: Human and Turian relationships. We ended it when she came to visit me in the hospital. I completely understood" Kaidan finally finished.

"Right I heard about that. I also heard Shepard officially with Garrus now" Tali said.

"Yeah they are but I wish them well. They're a good match and they make each other happy Plus I already have somebody special" Kaidan said.

"Who's that?" Tali asked curiously.

"Liara. I started getting feelings for her. She visited me in the hospital every chance she could. She apparently had a crush on me since Mars. I got feelings for her not long after Shepard and I ended it. We're together and taking it slow" Kaidan explained.

Tali smiled under her helmet "That's great. I'm glad you're happy with someone. Liara is really sweet too. You two will make each other happy" Tali said.

"Thanks Tali. We do" Kaidan said.

"Well I hate to say it but I have to get back to work. We should do this again some time. I'd love to tell you what I was doing before we met up here" Tali said.

"I'd love to hear it. It's good to have you back with us" Kaidan said.

Tali nodded and stood up from her seat. She left in the direction of the elevator. Kaidan returned to the Starboard deck to continue his work as well. It was nice to have Tali back. He hoped that they'd be able to get Rannoch back. The quarians deserved it. Tali deserved it. He settled in on one of the couches and pulled out a data-pad he'd been using earlier. He looked up from it every now and then to look at the view. From his window, he could see Rannoch, and the Migrant Fleet raging against the geth. He prayed that Shepard would be able to stop this conflict soon. Otherwise, there might not be any quarians left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Majorly in Love**

Chapter 10

"Come celebrate with us Traynor. It'll be fun" Liara beckoned.

"Alright fine. I'll come. But I get to leave when I want too" Traynor said.

"Fine with me" Liara said with a smile.

The girls rode the elevator up to deck three. Everybody was celebrating in the lounge tonight because today was a good day. Shepard had ended a war three centuries in the making. The quarians got their homeworld back. The geth worked peacefully alongside the quarians again. The geth also had true intelligence now thanks to Legion. Sadly in order to give the geth that intelligence, Legion had to sacrifice itself. Shepard was a little upset but she knew it was for a good cause.

Tali had gotten everybody together afterwards to celebrate the victory. Once the elevator reached deck three, Traynor and Liara filed out and headed into the lounge. It was filled to capacity. All of Shepard's squad was there. Joker had gotten EDI to take temporary control over the ship so he could have a drink. Cortez came up with Gabby and Ken and Adams. Liara was able to convince Traynor to join them. The only person who didn't come up to celebrate was Javik. He was being he usual self saying organics and synthetics would never be able to cooperate together. Liara tried to change his mind but he just shut everybody out. Liara gave up and let him be by himself. She wasn't going let his attitude kill her mood.

In lounge, Liara got Traynor a drink before going over to Tali to chat. All the men – Joker, Garrus, James, Cortez, Kaidan, Adams and Ken – were in an intense match of poker. At the moment it appeared Garrus was winning, big time.

"Tali. How are you doing" Liara greeted the young quarian with a hug.

"I'm doing well Liara, thank you" Tali replied.

"You seem a little…I don't know…tense? You should be happy" Liara said.

"I am. I really am it's just…new…you know. I have a world again. I'm not really used to that but at the same time I am" Tali explained.

"I get it Tali and it's totally fine. Are you also tense because of Legion?" Liara asked.

"A little. You know, before Legion died it referred itself as 'I' instead of 'We' which means Legion was…alive. _He_ was alive" Tali said somberly.

Liara put an arm around Tali's shoulders and pulled her in close.

"It's alright. We're all a little sad. Nothing is ever perfect" Liara said softly.

"That's true. But I know Legion is glad, wherever he is. He's glad I have a world back" Tali said.

"I'm sure he is" Liara said with a smile.

At that moment Kaidan came over to Liara, drink in hand.

"So, how'd your game go?" Liara asked.

Kaidan shook his head "Sorry Liara but I lost everything I bet. We're going to be completely broke after this war".

Liara wrapped her arms around his waist "I don't need money when I have you".

Kaidan kissed her on the lips and pressed his forehead.

"That's all I want too" Kaidan admitted.

Liara hummed and kissed him again.

"Get a room" Shepard said as she walked past.

Kaidan and Liara laughed along with Shepard. They joined her on the couch.

"We will. Once the party is over" Liara said turning her gaze to Kaidan.

"Erm…sure" Kaidan said blushing a bit.

Shepard chuckled a soft laugh "God, you two are so cute it's…what's the word? Adorable? Yeah, that fits" Shepard said.

Kaidan took hold of Liara's hand. She leaned into him. Garrus came over next and sat down next to Shepard. He did the same, entwining his hand with Shepard's. Shepard copied and leaned into Garrus.

"Looks like we'll have to see who's cuter together; you and Garrus or Kaidan and me" Liara said.

"You're on" Shepard joked.

The four of them shared a laugh.

"What you did today was incredible, Shepard. What does it feel like to end a three hundred year old war?" Kaidan asked.

Shepard thought for moment before answering.

"I'm not sure. I feel…great? Overjoyed? Relieved? This is a question you should ask Tali. It's her homeworld. I just helped" Shepard said.

"Um excuse me Shepard. You were the reason the war ended" Liara said. "You must feel something".

"I don't know how to describe it. I just feel happy. Happy that the quarians have their world back, nothing more" Shepard concluded.

"Good enough" Kaidan agreed.

Shepard smiled at them before standing up, brining Garrus with her. She took her glass and raised it over her head. She then called for everybody's attention.

"Thank you for your attention. I have a few words I'd like to say before everybody is too drunk" Shepard started.

"While we cannot forget the war, today is a day worth celebrating. The quarians have their world back after three centuries of unnecessary exile. With their help, I was able to end it. We now have more people to help us build the Crucible and help us retake Earth when the time comes. We can also no forget the lives lost during this war. All the sacrifices the quarians made in order to end this war. We will never forget them. We will also remember Legion. He gave his life to give geth all intelligence. So here's a toast. To the quarians and the geth. May the future bring years of peace and prosperity" Shepard finished.

"To the quarians and geth!" Everyone chanted.

Glasses clinked together in sync and soon the conversation returned. Liara and Kaidan shared a long kiss as did Garrus and Shepard. Tali received congratulations and hugs. Laughter erupted. Dancing was present. The air was filled with joy, a rare thing on the Normandy. This was something everybody needed. The stress was slowly being worked off everybody's shoulders.

Hours passed and the vibe was gradually dying. Traynor had left a while ago. Cortez, Ken and Gabby and Adams had stumbled back to their posts. James was passed out on a couch. Garrus and Shepard went upstairs for their own private "celebration". Tali was getting tipsy and needed to lay down for a moment. Joker had been the first one to leave the party. He couldn't get drunk when he had a ship to fly. In the end, the only people that remained in the lounge was a passed out James, a sleeping Tali and a mildly drunk Liara and Kaidan.

"So…did you have fun?" Liara asked.

"Yeah. I did. I really, really, really..." Kaidan trailed off.

"Really what?" Liara asked.

"I forgot what I was gonna say" Kaidan said drearily.

"Hey I got an idea!" Liara said excitedly. "Let's move James out into the hall and have the lounge to ourselves!"

"That's a great idea! Here I'll help" Kaidan said.

"Oh wait. What about Tali" Liara asked.

"Just leave her. She's asleep anyway and I think somebody might've spiked her drink" Kaidan said.

Liara giggled at Kaidan's comment and made her way over to James. She grabbed his legs and Kaidan took the upper half. Slowly, Kaidan and Liara picked James up and moved him into the hall. They dropped him with a thud. Liara covered her mouth to hide a laugh. Kaidan's coughed slightly and looked around to see if anyone had noticed.

"Oops" Liara slurred.

"He'll be alright. He won't be able to tell with the headache he'll have in the morning" Kaidan said.

Liara giggled again and took Kaidan's hand, dragging him back into the lounge. Once inside Liara contacted EDI and told her to keep the lounge doors locked until she said to unlock them. EDI obeyed without asking any questions. After that, Liara pushed Kaidan down onto a couch and straddled him.

"What are you thinking?" Kaidan asked.

"I'm thinking of taking advantage of you 'cause you're drunk" Liara whispered.

"So are you" Kaidan retorted.

"Pfft, no I'm not. Goddess Kaidan you have like…no _idea_ what you're talking about" Liara slurred.

She leaned in for a kiss which eventually turned into a full on make-out. Moments later, Tali woke up on the couch across from them. All she saw was Liara and Kaidan, mouth to mouth. Tali turned away quickly to avoid anymore embarrassment. She attempted to get to her feet which took a few tries before she finally succeed. Once on her feet, she noticed the door was locked. Tali tried to get EDI to unlock the door but she wouldn't because of Liara's request. Tali sighed and awakwardly tapped Liara on shoulder. She stopped kissing Kaidan and looked up.

"Oh Tali, you're up" Liara said, blushing slightly.

"Hi uh…sorry to interrupt your moment. I can't leave this room unless you tell EDI to. Can you do that?" Tali asked.

Liara did as she was told without asking any further questions.

"Thanks guys. Enjoy the rest of your evening" Tali said as she hurried out of the lounge.

Both Kaidan and Liara shrugged before locking the door again an returning to their previous activity.

**A/N: Poor Tali! That's probably something she won't forget! I hope you guys had fun reading this chapter because I defiantly had fun writing it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Just a warning about this chapter. It's got stuff about Leviathan from the DLC. If you haven't played it...not my problem if this spoils a bit of it ;)**

**Majorly in Love**

Chapter 11

Nobody in the galaxy wanted to know that Reapers existed. They'd rather live their lives in peace without out knowing the fact that sentient machines will come and wipe out their entire civilization. But one woman stood out among the rest and dedicated the time to find a way to stop the Reapers. Today, that woman and her crew discovered something that brought them even closer to ending the Reapers once and for all. Leviathan brought them closer.

Liara was in her usual spot – her office – looking over the mission report. Leviathan was something she never thought could exist. She could only imagine what it would've been like to speak to something so huge and so...alien. Shepard had said Leviathan took control of her mind in order to speak to her. It was actually planning to hold Shepard hostage like all the other indoctrinated people they had encountered during the investigation. That was another thing – indoctrination – that Liara would never understand. Before they had discovered Leviathan, Shepard encountered people who had been under Leviathan's thrall for 10 years. 10 years of their life just...gone. They'd have quite a surprise coming at them.

Kaidan entered Liara's office just as she finished reading the report. She faced him and smiled quickly before looking back her terminal. Kaidan lightly shook his head and pulled her away from the terminal. Liara reluctantly went along.

"Kaidan I've got some work to do. Can this wait?" Liara asked.

"No this cannot wait. I'd like to talk to you about...Leviathan" Kaidan said.

Liara brightened a bit and invited him over to sit on the bed. Even if Leviathan was complicated to believe, Liara had no problem discussing thoughts.

"So what's on your mind?" Liara asked.

"I was just thinking about how long Leviathan enthralled those people. 10 years is...it's a long time" Kaidan said.

"I was just thinking the same thing. I'm trying to figure out why though. Why did Leviathan enthrall those people? I'm mean they were around the artifact but why enthrall them?" Liara asked aloud.

"Maybe to prevent them from studying it or maybe to stop them from telling other people? If Leviathan didn't want anybody to discover its location, it would make sense to turn people into 'mindless' slaves" Kaidan said.

"Hmm. That's a good point. You might actually be right" Liara said.

"So what do you think?" Kaidan asked.

"Well I think it's an incredible discovery. Leviathan's creators being the first ever Reaper and how every Reaper is formed to look like them or Harbinger. Might be a little sad but also fascinating" Liara said with a hint of wonder in her voice.

Kaidan nodded, thinking about what she'd said.

"Do you think we're closer to stopping the Reapers?" Kaidan asked.

Liara nodded "To be honest, I always believed Shepard would stop the Reapers one day but now, I'm completely convinced that this war will end soon and Earth will be saved" Liara said.

"I agree with you. I know I said before that I didn't believe in Shepard but now I believe too. I think we can win this" Kaidan said.

"We _will _win" Liara assured.

Kaidan nodded and turned his glance out the window briefly. When he turned back he had a look on his face. Liara noticed and asked what was upsetting him.

"What's wrong? You looked troubled" Liara said.

"I was just thinking...about us. What if we don't win this Liara. What if Shepard can't stop the Reapers? What happens to us?" Kaidan asked softly.

"I thought you said you believed?" Liara said.

"I do. But I'm just saying..."Kaidan trailed off.

"I get that. If we don't win this, we can be together in the afterlife or maybe we'll be reincarnated into another form of life" Liara suggested.

Kaidan nodded "Yeah. But let's not focus on that. I know we'll win and we'll be alive to help rebuild our worlds and live together until the end".

Liara smiled brightly "That's more like it".

Kaidan returned the smile before getting up off the bed. Liara watched him.

"We'll get it done. Thanks for talking with me Liara. I think I have a little more understanding about Leviathan" Kaidan thanked.

"No problem. Thanks for coming by. If you're not busy later, would you like to spend the night with me?" Liara asked.

"I'd love to" Kaidan said.

Liara stood up and came over to Kaidan and kissed him on the cheek. Kaidan smiled which made Liara blush slightly.

"I'll look forward to seeing you" Liara said softly.

"You bet".

Kaidan left and returned to his quarters. Liara returned to her work, still thinking about Leviathan. She busied herself with organizing her agents but every so often it would cross her mind. It was another amazing discovery made by Commander Shepard. It was also another story that Liara could use to tell her children and grandchildren when the time came. She smiled at the thought. Her and Kaidan living together in peace with little blue children running around their house. Kaidan would make a great father. She hoped that one day; she could make that dream a reality. She smiled again and continued working, thoughts of family still roaming her mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Majorly in Love**

Chapter 12

Thessia. Liara's homeworld. The place where she grew up and shared so many memories with her mother. The beautiful asari homeworld was burning, and there wasn't a damn thing Liara could do to stop it. Worse, by the time Shepard had arrived to Thessia, the planet was already lost. Seeing her own homeworld burn was something Liara would never forget. The image of her people dying and the Reapers destroying everything in sight would stay in her mind until the day she died.

The whole ship was quiet again. About as quiet as when Kaidan had returned to the Normandy after the coup attempt. Nobody wanted to talk about what had just happened. Losing another homeworld always brought your sprits down. Liara was in tears and Shepard was pissed off because Cerberus had beaten them and taken the vital data on the origins of the Catalyst. She sought comfort from Garrus.

Kaidan hadn't spoken to Liara since she returned. He wanted to give her some time before he went up to speak to her. At the moment, he found himself down in Engineering talking with Adams. Nobody had ever seen Liara in a state like this. After Benezia had died all those years ago, she didn't appear upset after the mission. Kaidan remember all the stories Liara told him after her death. She might've not shown her emotions but she was defiantly thinking about them. Now she was holed up in her office, crying the memories away. No amount of sympathy and comfort from the crew would help. Unless Kaidan went and talked to her.

"You should go and see her" Adams said.

"Yeah I should but I want to give her some time...you know" Kaidan replied.

Adams nodded in understanding "Still you should see her soon. Between Thessia and her fight with Javik I think she needs someone".

"Alright, I'll go now" Kaidan said.

Kaidan slowly left the Engineering deck and headed up a level to the crew deck where Liara's office was located. When he exited the elevator, his eyes fell upon Tali who was in front of the memorial wall. She turned around when she heard the elevator doors open.

"Kaidan! Keelah it's a good thing you're here. You should go speak with Liara" Tali said.

"I know. I just came from Engineering. Adams told me I should so here I am" Kaidan said.

"Just be careful when you speak to her. Shepard tried but Liara turned her away in a...'Upset' kind of way if that makes any sense" Tali warned.

"I'll do my best to cheer her up" Kaidan replied.

With a nod, he left and continued on to Liara's office. He came close enough to the door that it opened automatically for him. There just a few feet ahead was Liara, curled up on her bed. He could just hear her soft sniffs as she cried. Kaidan entered and walked straight up to the edge of her bed before she took notice. When she did, she spoke very softly.

"How did this happen Kaidan? My entire civilization gone before my eyes. The asari's history had been made a lie all along, and I'm abandoning my people to hunt for the Catalyst" Liara said tearfully.

"Liara you had nothing to do with the fall of Thessia. We did our best to help" Kaidan comforted.

Liara shot a look at him. Her eyes were turning red with all the tears she had shed.

"Nothing to do with it? My people are dying by the millions down there! There's nothing I can do to help them! How many asari died because I didn't help them?" Liara cried.

"No one" Kaidan said sternly.

"Kaidan that's not true!" Liara yelled.

"It is true" Kaidan retorted. "You've been warning your people for years Liara. There's not a damn thing you should feel guilty about".

"I did warn them but they wouldn't listen! They did nothing Kaidan! _Nothing_ to prepare themselves for the war. I can't just forget that and feel like I had nothing to do with our failure" Liara admitted.

"You did everything you could Liara, don't doubt that. We may have lost Thessia but we haven't lost the asari yet. Don't give up" Kaidan said meaningfully.

Liara got up from her bed and threw her arms around Kaidan, holding tight. Kaidan hugged back buring his face into her shoulder. She immediately started to cry, her body trembling in his grasp. He whispered words into her ear and told her to just let it out. Liara didn't hold back. She cried until no more tears left her eyes. Kaidan held her until he could no longer feel his arms. He couldn't express in words how sorry he felt for Liara. Never had he'd thought he'd ever see her like this. Liara never thought she'd let anybody see this side of her. But right now none of that mattered. She needed Kaidan right now. Kaidan needed her right now. Eventually they both ended up on Liara's bed, cuddled into each other.

"Feeling better?" Kaidan asked after a while.

"Yes I am. I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier" Liara said softly.

"No apology needed. You needed to vent and let out all your stress and anger. I don't care if you had to take it out on me" Kaidan said.

Liara smiled and snuggled closer "I don't know what I'd do without you. You mean a lot to me Kaidan" Liara confessed.

"You mean a lot to me too Liara" Kaidan confessed as well.

They kissed passionately for a moment before snuggling into each other again. They laid on the bed in silence but there was no need to talk. All they needed was to enjoy each other's company and take their minds off everything just for a moment. Liara wished she could just pause the time and spend the rest of her life in this moment. She wouldn't regret anything. Just her and Kaidan together.

"Okay I think I'm good now" Liara said.

"Are you sure? I can stay if you like?" Kaidan suggested.

Liara shook her head "No I'm fine. I still need some time alone. Tell Shepard I'm fine now, thanks to you of course".

Kaidan kissed the top of her head. "Okay I will. Take it easy alright?"

"I promise. Thank you" Liara said softly.

Kaidan left Liara's office in search of Shepard. Liara knew exactly what she was going to do to tell cope with the loss of Thessia. Help the refugees. If Liara could help the refugees find a place to stay, she would feel like she was helping. Actually she would be helping. It wouldn't bring Thessia back, but it would help the millions of suffering family's find some sanctuary, knowing there was somebody out there who still cared for them.

With that settled Liara went to her terminal and started to organize with the Citadel Council about finding some room somewhere on the docks where asari could come and find refuge.


	13. Chapter 13

**Majorly in Love**

Chapter 13

The end was defiantly here. Or coming really close. In just under 2 hours, the Normandy would arrive at Cerberus HQ to take back the stolen data Shepard had lost back on Thessia. She had the Alliance fleets getting ready to attack any Cerberus ships that could interfere with this operation. If they succeed in getting the data, the next stop would be Earth. Home. Everybody knew that day would come eventually. And they were ready for it.

Kaidan paced the Starboard deck restlessly. Watching the same stars roll by the window wasn't helping him with the upcoming battle. He tried to get some rest but his thoughts wouldn't let him doze off. Shepard had told everybody to try and get some rest since they were going to need all the strength they had for Earth. This was proving to be a challenge for Kaidan. But there was a certain asari on the ship who could defiantly help get his mind off everything. Kaidan stopped pacing and left his quarters, headed for Liara's office.

The Mess Hall was quiet. Many crew members had retreated to their quarters for sleep. While cutting through the mess, Kaidan noticed Garrus heading in the direction of the elevator. But something looked different about him. Kaidan observed for a moment before the realization hit him. Garrus wasn't wearing his armor. He was wearing civilian clothes. Kaidan had never seen him wear clothes like that. His guess was Garrus was probably going to see Shepard upstairs. She hadn't left her cabin since she gave Hackett the order to get the fleets mobilized. Once Garrus was out of sight, Kaidan continued on to Liara's office. The door opened and he entered slowly. Liara was present, working at her terminal again. A smile spread across Kaidan's face.

"Liara you need to take a break" Kaidan said.

"Not right now Kaidan. I have work to do" Liara replied quickly.

"C'mon. _Please_" Kaidan complained.

"You should be getting rest Kaidan" Liara said.

"I tried but I can't get my mind off the upcoming battle. You're the only one can help clear my mind" Kaidan said.

Liara sighed. When she looked to Kaidan he sitting on the edge of her bed. He waved a hand, signaling her to come over. With a soft sigh, Liara came over to where Kaidan sat. She sat down next to him and looked into his eyes.

"That is true. I am the only one who can clear your mind" Liara said.

Kaidan leaned in and kissed her gently. Liara loved it when he did that. When they pulled away from the kiss, Liara took Kaidan's hand and entwined their fingers together. She reclined just a bit, her elbows holding her up. Kaidan did the same.

"How do you see us after the war?" Liara asked.

"I see us living somewhere in peace and happiness. I see us living together until the end of time. I also see us with little blue children" Kaidan said dreamily.

Liara smiled at the last thing he said. "How many children would you...want?"

"How many would you allow?" Kaidan teased.

Liara laughed softly "As many as you want".

"Honestly though, I would want around 2 or 3. That way our children have somebody to play with" Kaidan said.

"That sounds wonderful" Liara said.

Kaidan sat up slowly. Liara did the same. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed. After when they were looking into each other's eyes once again, Liara softly confessed to Kaidan.

"I love you Kaidan" Liara confessed.

"I love you too Liara. Forever and always" Kaidan confessed as well.

A small smile appeared on Liara's face when he said that. She also blushed a bit.

"Show me" she whispered huskily.

They pulled each other into a deep, passionate kiss, embracing eternity and spending the night together before the battle begun.

A soft rumble echoed through the ship. Kaidan stirred in his sleep. Another rumble, this time a little louder. Kaidan turned his head, trying bury his ears in the pillow. This time the Normandy gave a little shake. Now Kaidan opened his eyes. He looked around at his surroundings. Next to him, Liara was naked and curled into his side. Kaidan had one arm around her waist. Another rumble. Suddenly it hit him. The battle at Cerberus HQ, it must've already initiated! Did he really sleep through some of it? Liara was still asleep. The soft rumbles didn't wake her.

_Good _Kaidan thought. _She needs the rest_. Ever so carefully, Kaidan removed his arm for Liara's waist and tried his best to wiggle out of the bed without disturbing her. He wasn't planning on leaving; he just wanted Liara to have the bed to herself. Unfortunately his plan didn't work. Once Kaidan was sitting upright, Liara stirred and awoke.

"Mmm, you can't sleep?" Liara asked sleepily.

"No the explosions from outside woke me" Kaidan replied.

"Explosions?" Liara questioned.

"Cerberus HQ" Kaidan reminded.

"Oh right! I completely forgot. Has the fight already begun?" Liara expressed.

"Yeah I think so. The explosions are coming from the Alliance and Cerberus ships. They're supposed to create a distraction so Shepard can infiltrate. Looks like we slept through some of it" Kaidan explained.

Liara nodded, realizing he must be right.

"Do you feel ready Kaidan? For Earth?" Liara asked.

"Yes I am. I have been since the day the Reapers hit Earth. It's time we take it back" Kaidan said.

"You sound troubled" Liara said.

"I'm just hoping we will be able to take Earth back. I mean sure we have the Crucible but we haven't the slightest idea as to what it does" Kaidan said.

"I know. I'm worried too. Let's just hope for the best alright. Shepard will get the data, complete the Crucible and on top of all that, she'll end the Reapers once and for all" Liara comforted.

"I don't doubt you Liara. I know we can do this" Kaidan said sternly.

Liara reached up and kissed him on the cheek "That's sounds more like the Kaidan I love".

Kaidan returned her kiss "Thanks Liara".

"My pleasure" she said softly.

Kaidan stood up from the bed and got dressed. He tossed Liara her clothes which she dressed into as well. Once they were bothed clothed again, Kaidan thanked Liara for the night before he returned to his quarters. Liara found herself feeling lonely after Kaidan left. Still she to forget that feeling and get back to work. She had to get her agents ready to hit Earth. This was going to be the most terrifying yet the most important battle of Liara's life. She prayed everything would turn out well. The life she imagined with Kaidan was something she wanted to make a reality.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is a longer chapter. Not the final chapter though. I plan to have an epilogue after this. Hope you enjoy!**

**Majorly in Love**

Chapter 14

It was time. Time to hit home. Shepard had gathered all the races she could to help fight the Reapers. The turians, the krogan, the quarians, the geth, the asari, a few salarians and more joined and were ready to fight for their future. It was moment everybody had been waiting for. Now or never.

Liara had been on edge for a while now. Shepard had come by to check in on her. She said she was nervous and anxious but ready to go. Liara had even gotten a tad paranoid, checking her gear already 3 times over. She wanted to make sure she had everything she needed. Liara hated being unprepared. After Shepard had checked in on her, Kaidan came by not long after. He was worried about her and Liara happened to be worry about him too. This was a battle both of them wished they never had to fight but at the same time, they _had_ to fight this battle. It would decide if there was going to be a tomorrow.

"I better get into my combat wear. Shepard probably wants us ready" Liara said.

"Yeah good idea. I'll see you down in the shuttle bay?" Kaidan asked.

"Of course" Liara replied.

Kaidan left Liara's office and returned to his quarters. Liara on the other hand, changed into her Alliance commando leather. Before leaving she decided to send her friend Feron a message. She wrote a goodbye letter in a way, saying if she didn't survive that he should take over as the Shadow Broker, for her sake. She finished by saying she missed him and hoped he was okay. With the message sent, Liara powered down her terminal, grabbed her gear and headed to the elevator to meet up with Kaidan in the shuttle bay.

"Kaidan. You ready?" James asked.

"Sure. You could say that" Kaidan replied.

James let out a laugh and clapped a hand on his shoulder. Kaidan flinched a bit. His nerves were on edge.

"You'll do fine. Just don't get stupid out on the battlefield" James said.

"Same goes to you Lieutenant" Kaidan said.

"Yes Sir" James stated.

At that moment the elevator arrived and Liara exited. She saw Kaidan ahead talking with James. She hurried over to join them.

"Liara. There you are" Kaidan said.

"Yes here I am. James, are ready?" Liara asked.

"As ready as I can be. You?" James said.

"Nervous but ready. I can do this" Liara admitted.

"Wow Alenko. Your girlfriend has more confidence than you" James teased.

"Don't start Vega" Kaidan warned.

James laughed before moving away from the group. Liara inched closer to Kaidan. She let out a sigh and hung her head. Kaidan found her hand and held onto it. Shepard had all the fleets ready. They had already arrived at Earth with the fleets. The Normandy was making its descent to Earth. London to be precise. That's where all the Reapers had been gathering. Whatever was going on over in London must be important. Suddenly the elevator doors opened revealing Shepard. She exited with Garrus in tow. She walked fast, coming over to Liara.

"Liara I want you to come with me and Garrus for the first push" Shepard said.

Liara's eyes widened a bit and she turned to Kaidan with a worried look. Kaidan gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand quickly. Liara nodded and turned back to Shepard.

"Alright" Liara said quickly.

"We'll all meet up later I promise" Shepard said.

"Good luck Commander. You too Liara" Kaidan offered.

"Good luck Kaidan. We'll see you soon" Shepard replied.

Shepard, Liara and Garrus all boarded a shuttle with Cortez as the pilot. Everybody else got a ride on a separate shuttle. Shepard's shuttle was launched first. _Here we go_ Liara thought. As soon as they left the Normandy, the shuttle started to rock from all the gunfire and explosions around them. Liara held on to one of the support beams inside the shuttle. Cortez brought up a visual of the streets below them. Liara watched Shepard's face become filled sorrow as she saw the current condition of Earth. It broke her heart to see her friend upset. Garrus offered silent comfort by laying a hand on her shoulder. Shepard looked away from the screen. She was in no mood to see the planet like this.

Everything was going according to plan until a shuttle was shot down by a Hades cannon. It was the team who was supposed to take the Hades cannon down. Nobody else in the vicinity could make it over to take down the cannon and as long as the cannon was operational, Hammer couldn't land. Shepard decided to take responsibility. Their new objective was to take down that Hades cannon. Cortez found them a place to land. It was overrun with Reaper forces, but it was the closest he could get them to the downed shuttle.

"Everybody move!" Shepard ordered.

Liara and Garrus moved out of the shuttle and onto flat ground. Whenever the Hades cannon fired, a bright light blurred Liara's vision and shook the ground, making it increasingly difficult to get a good aim at the Reapers. Still, she did her best to advance alongside Shepard as the three of them climbed to the shuttle. Cortez was giving them air support but at one point he was shot down.

"Cortez!" Shepard yelled.

"I'm good but I won't be picking you up!" Cortez replied over the comm.

"Get some place safe!" Shepard ordered.

"Anything for you" Cortez said.

With that problem sorted out, the three continued up to the roof of the building where the shuttle had gone down. Once they were on top, the shuttle could be seen not far from them.

"There's the shuttle. Keep an eye out for their heavy weapons" Garrus said softly.

A few Reapers were scouting out the wreckage. Shepard dealt with them quickly before searching for heavy weapons. Liara and Garrus searched as well.

"Oh my God. Look what I found" Shepard said excitedly.

Liara and Garrus turned to see Shepard holding a Cain. It was her absolute favourite heavy weapon.

"Oh no. We better stand back Liara. You haven't seen Shepard with a Cain before" Garrus warned.

"Good idea" Liara said already backing up.

Shepard aimed and charged the small nuclear device. With a small _click_ the Cain fired and flew towards the Hades cannon. Everything was silent for about 10 seconds. Then a huge explosion erupted and engulfed the cannon. It teetered around for a bit before finally giving in to defeat and crashing to the ground. Shepard let out a satisfied cheer.

Liara and Garrus slowly exited their cover.

"See what I mean" Garrus said.

"I do" Liara replied.

The two laughed before coming over to Shepard. Once Shepard had calmed herself she radioed on an open channel for pickup. Anybody would do.

"This is Commander Shepard. We need immediate extraction. Is anyone hearing this?" Shepard hailed.

No reply. The only reply they got was a high pitched scream from a Banshee.

"We've got company" Liara stated.

"Get ready. Banshee incoming" Shepard warned.

Sure enough a Banshee floated up to the roof, angry as hell. She let out an ear piercing scream before using her biotic jump to close in. Luckily, Shepard was able to take her down quickly with help from Liara and Garrus. Now they just had to hold out against what felt like never ending waves of Cannibals. Liara really hoped somebody had heard the hail. They wouldn't be able to hold out forever.

"Shepard over there!" Garrus called out.

Shepard turned her attention to a shuttle that pulled up to the side of the roof. An Alliance marine waved them over.

"Get to the shuttle!" Shepard ordered.

Without further ado, everybody sprinted onto the shuttle while the marines covered them. Once everybody was on board the shuttle took off, headed away from the roof. Liara let out a sigh of relief.

"We made it" Shepard said, relieved.

"That you did Commander" a familiar voice said.

"Anderson! It's so good to see you're okay" Shepard expressed.

Liara smiled, glad to see that the Admiral was still alive and kicking after all the weeks he'd spent on Earth. Anderson brought them up to speed about the situation. They'd go over a real plan once they arrived at the FOB. The rest of Shepard's crew was at the FOB as well. Liara smiled at that. She'd get to see Kaidan.

The shuttle brought them down to the landing pad at the FOB. Shepard told Garrus and Liara to go on without her. She'd catch up with them later. Liara nodded and left down to the lower level. She decided to search for Kaidan. Liara found him over with some marines. When he saw her, a relieved look washed over his face. Liara engulfed Kaidan in a hug.

"Thank God you're alright" Kaidan said.

"I was so worried" Liara admitted.

"I was too. But you're here now. That's all that matters" Kaidan said.

Liara pulled herself out of the hug. She gazed into Kaidan's eyes. Tears threated to spill down her cheeks. She forced herself to hold them back.

"I guess this is goodbye" Kaidan said softly.

"I guess it is. But we're going to win" Liara said sternly.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm gonna fight like hell to see you again Liara. I want that future we talked about" Kaidan said.

"I want it too Kaidan. So much" Liara confessed.

A silence passed between them. Liara wiped her eyes before finding her voice. She was hoping to sound confident but her voice came out sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"There's something I want to give you Kaidan. It's a small gift. It'll only take a moment" Liara said.

"What kind of gift?" Kaidan asked.

"Do you remember when we joined minds the evening of Cerberus HQ? I want to do that again expect I will be showing you my memories. Asari exchange them sometimes with good friends or...their bondmates...it can also be a way to say 'farewell'" Liara explained.

"Show me" Kaidan said.

Liara smiled and place her hands on Kaidan's shoulders. "Close your eyes".

Kaidan did as he was told. Slowly he felt the world around him go silent. The sounds of battle faded and the chilly air around him was no more. When he opened his eyes again it was dark all around him. A few stars twinkled around him. He felt a hand grab his. To his left was Liara. She held his hand tight, a sad smile on her face. Kaidan looked ahead of him and the darkness was split in two by a bright light. The light enveloped them. Kaidan saw many memories. He saw a young Liara with Benezia at the park she lived beside. Benezia was as beautiful as ever and Liara was adorable, digging around in the grass as her mother watched her from a bench. Another memory was Liara at a prothean dig site, doing hours of long research. He saw another memory, a little more recent, when Liara first met Kaidan on the Normandy. He saw the memory of Liara telling him stories after Benezia had died. The final memory was when Liara had confessed her feelings for Kaidan on the Citadel and when he accepted. He saw the kiss they shared on the presidium. He could almost feel it. Then slowly, the memory faded and everything turned to black once again. Kaidan closed his eyes and once he reopened them, he was on Earth, facing Liara.

"Thank you. For everything" Liara said tearfully.

"I love you Liara" Kaidan whispered.

"I love you too" Liara whispered back.

Kaidan swept her up into a long, passionate kiss. Liara leaned into the kiss. He could tell she was desperate. She didn't want to leave him. When they pulled away from the kiss, Liara had tears running down her cheeks.

"Let's do what needs to be done" Liara said softly.

Kaidan let him arms go limp and Liara released herself from his grasp. She backed away slowly, waving as she headed over to check on the wounded. Kaidan sighed and held his own tears back. It was the hardest goodbye in his life. He didn't want Liara to leave but she had to. But Kaidan wasn't lying. He was going to fight to win Liara that future. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Shepard grouped everybody at the HQ upstairs. She was about to give her motivational speech. Everybody knew the situation. The plan was to get to the beam. That beam would get them access to the Citadel to they could open the arms and dock the Crucible. A Reaper was blocking their path but they had a plan for that. The fight was about to begin.

After Shepard's speech she chose her team. For the final push, Shepard was bringing Garrus and Tali. Shepard then ordered the rest of her squad to break up into two's. Liara chose to go with Javik while Kaidan went with James. EDI would return to the Normandy. With everything settled the teams moved out, ready to engage in the fight of their lives. Liara whispered a silent pray to the Goddess to keep Kaidan safe. She wanted to see him again. Javik told Liara to focus as they headed out on the battle field. Liara obeyed. She had to put Kaidan out of her mind for the time being. She had to focus on the Reapers right now.

It was a long fight. Liara had lost count with how many Reapers she'd killed. Javik felt the same way. They were waiting on extraction from the Normandy. Shepard had dealt with the Reapers and was making her way towards the beam. Liara hoped Kaidan was alright. The Normandy arrived at last. The shuttle bay ramp lowered and Liara and Javik climbed aboard. The ramp sealed once both were inside. Liara's first order of business now was to find Kaidan. Liara took the elevator up one floor. When the doors opened, she found Kaidan at the galaxy map.

"Kaidan!" Liara cried.

Liara!" Kaidan cried out as well.

The two ran at each other before flinging into each other's arms. Liara held Kaidan tight. She was ecstatic that he was alive.

"I'm so glad you're alive" Liara expressed.

"Me too Liara" Kaidan said.

"What's going on?" Liara asked.

"Shepard just contacted us. She's at the beam but she needs to get Garrus and Tali out of there" Kaidan explained.

"What? She can't do it alone" Liara protested.

"I don't like it either but we have to follow through with this. Go back down to the shuttle bay. Meet up with Garrus and Tali" Kaidan said.

"Alright" Liara agreed.

Kaidan turned back to the map while Liara returned to the shuttle bay. Upon arrival, the ramp was descending again. Liara saw Tali climb inside. Shepard was helping Garrus get inside. He appeared to be injured. Shepard passed him off to Tali. Liara approached slowly. She overheard Shepard say a final goodbye to Garrus, saying she loved him and she always will. Garrus whispered an 'I love you too' before Shepard took off, running towards the beam. Tali and Garrus watched her go. Liara did too, in the background. Then Tali helped Garrus inside as the ramp closed. Liara came along with them. They took Garrus up to deck three to see Chakwas. Now all they had to do was wait until Shepard got to the Citadel. _If_ she got to the Citadel.

It felt like hours passed and there was still no word from Shepard. The Normandy was no longer down on Earth. After retrieving Garrus and Tali, the Normandy retreated to Earth's orbit. They planned to pick Shepard up at the Crucible once she armed it. Liara was with Kaidan inside the Starboard Observation deck. They were watching the Crucible and fight going on around them. Suddenly a red light started to glow from the Crucible. A announcement from Hackett reigned out.

"All ships leave the system. The Crucible is armed. I repeat the Crucible is armed. Disengage and get the hell out of there!" he ordered.

"What about Shepard?" Liara asked to no one.

"She did what she had to do" Kaidan said sombrely.

Liara buried her face in Kaidan's shoulder as the Normandy left without Shepard. The red light grew bigger and bigger. A bit a joy was in Liara. She knew that red light was going to destroy the Reapers. But it also meant that Shepard had probably died doing so. It was a bitter-sweet ending. The Normandy did it's best to outrun the blast but the red wave hit them and forced the ship down onto a grassy planet. Liara and Kaidan held each other tight during the rocky crash. Once things had settled down, the crew joined together in front of the memorial wall. Garrus was given a plaque that read Shepard's name. Everybody believed that she had died destroying the Reapers. What better to remember her than to put her name up with the rest of the fallen friends. Everybody watched in silence as Garrus approached the wall. He hesitated and looked down at the name plate. He ran his fingers gently over the name. Liara figured he was remembering her or saying his own silent goodbye. But he didn't place the name. Instead he dropped it to the ground. Everybody was a little shocked at his action.

"I don't think Shepard is dead" he stated. "I think she's still alive. I'm not giving up on her yet".

Joker nodded in agreement and left, returning to the cockpit. Eventually everybody left the memorial wall until just Liara and Kaidan were left. Kaidan took Liara's hand in his and held tight.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I think Garrus is right. Shepard is still alive and we're going to find her" Liara replied.

"I thinking the same thing" Kaidan said.

Liara and Kaidan stayed in front of the wall for a while. No talking. Just holding hands, relieved that the war was finally over. Now only one last step remained: Find Shepard and bring her home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Majorly in Love**

Chapter 15 – Epilogue

_10 years after the war with the Reapers._

Even after 10 years, many planets were still under construction. But Earth was almost complete. It was starting to resemble the planet it looked like before the Reapers arrived. The Reapers. Thanks to Shepard, nobody would have to worry about their civilization being threatened. 10 years ago to the day Shepard had destroyed them. And she lived to see and tell about it.

Everybody was coming down to Shepard's home, located in Beautiful British Colombia. She had invited all her former crew. Kaidan, Liara, James, Joker, Tali, Javik, EDI, Miranda, Jack, Samara, Grunt, Wrex, Jacob, Kasumi, Zaeed were all coming to celebrate. Some people were bringing guests as well. Jacob was coming with Brinn and their son Kevin. Miranda was coming with Oriana. Samara brought Falere. Tali was coming with Kal'Reegar who had survived. And of course Kaidan and Liara were coming together, along with their two daughters.

After the war had ended, the Normandy returned to Earth to find Shepard. Garrus swore he knew she was still alive and he wasn't giving up on her. The crew searched for hours for Shepard. At one point, many thought she had died. But when all hope seemed lost Garrus found her, brutally injured and near death. She was hospitalized for almost a year and a half before her condition was deemed stable. Everybody was overjoyed to hear that Shepard was going to make it. She deserved to live after all she'd done.

Liara and Kaidan had returned to Thessia together. He wanted to help rebuild his true loves homeworld. Thessia had taken a lot of damage. Even after 10 years, most areas were still piles of rubble. But for the most part you could look outside a window and see a spectacular view. Kaidan and Liara married after about 2 years and welcome their daughter Ashley and Benezia a year later. They named them in memory of Liara's mother and Ashley Williams, who died on Virmire. Now they were brining their daughters to Earth to see the heroine who gave them the chance the breath the air around them. They were so exited.

Shepard lived in a sizable house. It combined human and turian décor which looked quite charming. After Shepard made her recovery, she married Garrus about a year later. Then they tried again and again for a family. They wanted to do the impossible and have a child that combined both their DNA's. That required many tests and experiments but they did it. 2 years ago, Shepard gave birth to a human/turian daughter whom they named Desdemona. This would be the first time anybody had seen her daughter.

"Are you excited as I am to see Desdemona?" Liara asked Kaidan.

"I am. Apparently Shepard told me she's the cutest thing ever" Kaidan replied.

"I'm sure she is" Liara agreed.

They had arrived at Shepard home with their daughters. Ashley and Benezia had run on ahead to knock on the door together. Liara and Kaidan slowly walked hand in hand to the door.

"Can we knock?" Benezia and Ashley asked together.

"Of course" Liara answered.

"One...two...three!" Ashley counted.

At the same time, the girls knocked loud enough for somebody to hear. Liara smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm and excited energy. A moment later the door opened and standing there was Shepard. She was holding a small bundle wrapped in a light pink blanket.

"There you guys are! Come on in" Shepard greeted.

Liara and Kaidan entered with their daughters. Ashley and Benezia appeared awestruck. Kaidan gave Shepard a half hug and Liara greeted Shepard with a light kiss on the cheek.

"And you girls must be Ashley and Benezia" Shepard said.

"Yes we are!" the girls chanted.

"They're so precious Liara. You must love them" Shepard expressed.

"We do. Very much" Liara said with a smile.

"Is that Desdemona?" Kaidan asked.

"Yes it is. Would like to see her?" Shepard asked.

"Please" Liara said.

Ever so carefully, Shepard passed the sleeping child over to Liara's grasp. She cradled the child in her arms just as she had with her own daughter. Kaidan leaned over her should to see. There cuddled between the folds of the the blanket was Desdemona. She was beautiful. She resembled a turian infant but her body was that of a human. Her eyes were closed but Shepard said they were blue just like hers and Garrus'. Liara felt tears of happiness fill her eyes. She slowly passed the child to Kaidan before pulling Shepard into a hug.

"She's beautiful Shepard. I'm so happy for you" Liara confessed.

"Thank you. Both of you" Shepard said.

Kaidan returned Desdemona back to Shepard. She took the child and cradled her close to her chest.

"Come on. You two are the last to arrive. Everybody's in the next room" Shepard said.

Liara and Kaidan followed Shepard into the living room. Everybody was present. People were laughing and crying. When Kaidan and Liara entered, many people like Tali, James and Joker even Javik came to greet them. Shepard moved over to Garrus, handing the child to him. Liara's daughters stayed close to her. Once everybody had settled in, they turned their attention to Shepard, who gave a small speech.

"I just wanted to thank everybody for coming over here before I give my speech. It means a lot that you could all make it over" Shepard started.

A small applause went around before the room went silent, all eyes on Shepard. With small breath, she gave the speech.

"I could never imagine the life I have right now. I'm sure many of you feel the same way. If we hadn't taken action against the Reapers, we wouldn't be here right now. But we are. Because we defeated them. I seriously thought I was going to die though. I thought I'd stop the Reapers but die once I did and I wouldn't get to see the world as it is now. I but I did, thanks to the dedication of you and the love from Garrus" Shepard paused briefly as she wiped a few tears.

"I also never imagined I'd be able to have a child. But I've built a reputation on the impossible. I'm not about to give up yet. Desdemona was a blessing. I'm so lucky to have her. Garrus and I both. She truly was a miracle child. I'm so happy she's here and I'm also happy to all my other friends who have healthy, beautiful children".

Applause erupted for a few moments before Shepard finished her the final part of her speech.

"But while we may be celebrating this day as the end of the war, we must not forget all the friends we lost. Mordin, Thane, Legion and Ashley. They gave their lives so that we could defeat the Reapers and secure out future. I will never forget their courage and self-sacrifice. May they watch over us until the end".

Shepard ended her speech with a thank you to everyone. Everybody applauded and did a salute to their fallen comrades. Tears were shed and comfort was given. But in the end everybody was happy. It was such a relief to know the galaxy was safe. Liara still couldn't believe it herself after all those years. Peace was still something everybody was getting used to. But they had Shepard to thank for giving them that peace and that future. This was a bitter-sweet ending for everyone.

_End_

**A/N: The end! I hope you all enjoyed my story. A huge thank you goes out to everyone who followed/reviewed. You guys have been my support through-out this crazy love story! I really appreciate it. See you around!**


End file.
